A Night in Time
by Zombie450AriesBournePrincess
Summary: A single night in the past changes the lives of two strangers forever. Zoe moves to Bluebell for her daughter. They say people can and will make an impact on ones life. That saying holds true for Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella. The truth will come out. How are they gonna act when they learn the truth? AU Story!
1. Prologue

**This was just a random idea I had. With the guys at the bar there is a reason behind why I used no names. This one is AU for the most part. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

"Zoe, you gotta come out. You start your residency in a few days. We gotta have a girls night out. And you need to get some action. It's been far to long," Gigi told her friend. Zoe looked at her friend. She was on a mission to be a heart surgeon, not meet any new boyfriends. She didn't have the time right now, her focus was on her career after that she would worry about dating.

"Oh alright," Zoe gave in to her friend. Gigi would never give up. It was better to agree then to argue about it only to go out anyway. Maybe it would do her some good after all. "Would you stop obsessing over my private life? It is private for a reason," Zoe told her friend. She hadn't expected anything else from Gigi, but what she did in her private life was for her to know and no one else.

"I make no promises," Gigi smirked walking out the door, Zoe close behind her. That's what Zoe had feared.

Two hours and a lot of glasses of wine later Zoe found herself tipsy and very giggly. She was left alone since Gigi had abandoned her. Zoe got tired of fighting the creeps off of her so she had decided to call it night. On her way out the door is when she spotted a man who was more her taste. Walking closer to him she saw the man had brown hair and light blue or maybe light green eyes. The alcohol was taking a toll on her. She couldn't make his eye color out. She twirled her hair around her finger her head cocked to one side. He was good-looking.

"Hi," Zoe smiled resting her hand on his arm, feeling the muscles that lay under his shirt.

"Hello," the man replied looking Zoe up. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Wine please," Zoe bit her lip batting her eye lashes.

"Coming right up," He replied with a wink. He called the bar tender over. "White or red?"

"White," Zoe told him taking the empty seat beside him.

"My man, you got your girl back at home. You can't be doing this." Zoe turned her attention to the man who just walked up.

"I'm just having a little fun." Zoe bit her lip looking this guy up and down. He was better looking than his friend was. His green eyes pierced right through her going straight to her soul. He was very easy on the eyes. "Things are bit rocky right now anyway," He informed his friend.

"Why don't you go call your lady friend, well I get to know your friend here," Zoe giggled keeping her eyes on this guy. "Patch things up and all," Zoe said downing her glass of wine, slipping off her stool, Zoe would have fallen over if the guy number 2 wouldn't have caught her.

"Yea, go call your girl. I got this under control," Zoe's knees grew week seeing the smirk that crossed his face. He tossed his arm around Zoe's shoulder. "Wanna get outta here?" He asked. Zoe giggled nodding her head. They headed back to his room at the hotel he was staying at. He came to New York to spend time with his friend for the weekend. He was skeptical at first but now he was happy that he had agreed to come for the weekend. It didn't take long for clothes to be shed the second they stepped through the hotel room door. Their bodies became one as they found their way to the bed.

Zoe woke up early in the morning. She looked over seeing the naked man beside her. She couldn't believe she had actually slept with him. She got out of bed taking the sheet with her. All well the mystery man stayed asleep. She searched the room for her clothes and snuck out. She had never learned his name and she never told him hers. For that she was thankful. She would never see him again. Ever! Zoe went home and took a long hot shower to rid him from her body. She remembered every tiny detail so vividly in her head. His lips set fire to her skin. He made her feel things she had never felt before. It simply amazed her.

"Where'd you go last night?" Gigi asked full of life bouncing into Zoe's place with coffee and doughnuts.

"I met a guy, woke up in his hotel room," Zoe replied grabbing a coffee. To Zoe it was no big deal and she wasn't going to make it out more than it already was. "Sorry I gotta jet, spending the day with my mom before she leaves tomorrow morning."

"Are you gonna come out tonight?" Gigi asked walking out with Zoe.

"After last night?" Zoe asked mostly to herself. She didn't wanna risk seeing the guy from last night. "I don't think so. I wanna stay in and rest. I'm gonna need it since I start my rotations tomorrow. It wouldn't be good to show up hung over."

"You could always have one or two. It's not like you have to go over board on the drinking, Zoe," Gigi pushed.

"Not this time. If it was anything like last night you'd ditch me with in a few minutes anyway." It may have been harsh but it was the truth. It happened every time they went out.

"Not that it matters since you were talking to that total hottie."

"And I left with the hottie's very sexy friend." Zoe gave her friend a hug. "I'll catch ya later." Zoe walked across the street getting lost in the sea of people. A few minutes later Zoe walked through the door at her mother's apartment.

"Mom, hello?" Zoe called for her mom.

"Zoe, dear," Candice said holding the mouth piece of her phone walking into the room. "I'll be with you in a minute." Zoe wondered into the kitchen to get a drink of water. "I'm sorry sweetie, I've got a meeting I need to get to. I'll see you when I get back," Candice informed her daughter kissing her cheek. Zoe sighed as she watched her mother leave.

"Good-luck tomorrow with your rotations starting. You'll do fine, Zoe," she imitated her mom.

"Thanks mom," Zoe faked a happy expression. "Is it that hard?" Zoe asked herself. Not only was she annoyed at Gigi but now she was also annoyed at her mother. Zoe stopped off to get some black and white cookies before heading home. She really should have seen that her mom would blow her off. It was typical Candice behavior. Zoe found it hard to please the woman.

"Hey, dad, I wasn't sure if you got my other messages but I start my rotations tomorrow, I love you, call me back," Zoe left the message on her dad's phone. She hadn't spoke to him in a few weeks now. He hadn't called her and she had left over a dozen messages for him. She kept trying to figure out what it was she did to make him ignore her. She always came up empty handed. Tossing her phone to the side, Zoe cuddled under her blanket and settled in for a night in front of the TV, with take-out and her cookies. Tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day but Zoe was excited for it.


	2. 4 Years Later

**Thank you for the feedback on this story so far.**

**For this chapter, I felt I needed to keep a few things from Zoe's first time in Bluebell close to the same as it was on the show, I changed the things I needed to. Zoe's first day in Bluebell is broke into 2 chapters.**

* * *

_**4 years Later:**_

Zoe sighed looking at the post card in her hand. She had lost everything she had worked so hard for over the last 4 years. She didn't even let an unwanted and a very unexpected pregnancy stop her. She worked through it all. She knew what she wanted and she was determined to get it, until they turned her away. That's when her world came crashing down around her. She didn't have just herself to think about. She had to make the right decision for her daughter.

Zoe Hart was going to Bluebell, Alabama.

The plane ride was nice, the bus ride that dropped her off in the middle of no where wasn't a pleasant ride. Here she was, stuck on the side of the road, she didn't know anyone in this state. Where the hell was she? Zoe looked around falling to sit on her luggage. How was she suppose to carry all her bags into town? Well Zoe sat trying to figure out her next move she gave no notice to the truck that had pulled up.

"You lost?" The guy asked making Zoe jump.

"Lost? No," Zoe shook her head. "Stranded is more like it."

"Where are you headed?" The guy asked.

"Bluebell," Zoe replied.

"That's where I'm headed, I'll give you lift." He was easy on the eyes. Especially when he smiled and his bright white teeth poked through. Zoe swore up and down she knew him from somewhere. She pushed the thought away, he had to have one of those faces.

"Thank you," Zoe told him getting her things put in the back of the truck.

"My pleasure," He smiled looking at Zoe. "I'm George Tucker, lawyer for Bluebell," He introduced himself.

"Zoe Hart, newest Doctor for Bluebell," Zoe told him.

"Where are you coming from?" George asked as he started to drive.

"New York, why?"

"Curious, I spent a few years in the city, I lived in Tribeca for a while, when I worked at Cravath. "

"As in Cravath, Swaine, and Moore?" Zoe asked surprised.

"Yep. That's the one alright," George replied with a small chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked. She couldn't imagine someone giving something as good as that up so easily.

"Take it you're not in town for the crawdads, huh?" George asked with a small smile.

"I've been exiled from Manhattan, this is my purgatory," Zoe replied being dramatic.

"Well, if you consider purgatory to be a place where neighbors take care of each other and every third Tuesday demands a parade, well, you can call it what you want, but I call it home," George told her.

"New York isn't for everyone."

"It wasn't just that," George informed her.

"You had your life," Zoe said thinking about it more than speaking it out loud. Could she settle into a life with her daughter in Bluebell? Could she forgot about her life she had in New York? It wouldn't change anything with her mom. She thought this was best for her daughter, but what if she was wrong?

"Oh yea, that I did," George replied. "Welcome to Bluebell," George said pulling up to the practice.

"Thanks for the ride, George," Zoe told him getting her bags from the back.

"You're welcome, it really was nothing. Well, good luck, Doctor Zoe Hart. I hope you find what you're looking for." Zoe was hoping for that as well, it wasn't just her life at stake here. Taking her luggage Zoe headed into the practice to met her fate.

"Hi. Hello? Is Doctor Wilkes around?" Zoe asked leaving her luggage off to the side out of the way. She walked up to the receptionist.

"What rock you been livin' under the last four months? Harley passed away." Emmeline told her much to Zoe's dismay. With him dead what did that leave her for a job?

"What? But he just sent me a postcard."

"Are you Zoe Hart?" Emmeline asked surprised.

"Yeah..."

"He told me if I kept sending you his postcards eventually you'd show up. Guess he was right."

"Why would he want me to show up?" None of it had made sense to Zoe.

"Because Harley left you his practice," Emmeline told a very shocked Zoe. Why would he do something like that for? Emmeline took her chance and got Zoe outside to get some lunch. Zoe was grateful for the fresh air and the food.

"It's beyond weird, why me?" Zoe asked getting her thoughts out in the open.

"Harley never really explained," Emmeline told her. She hated to lie to the poor girl but this wasn't her place and she didn't even know Zoe.

"Well, clearly the man was one avocado short of a cobb salad, but oddly it works in my favor," Zoe said opening her take out box. "this is the catch of the day?" Zoe asked disgusted by the look of the fried fish in box.

"What were you expecting? It's a gulf, we've got catfish. It's fried," Emmeline explained to Zoe who just so happened to throw the food away when they walked by a trash can. She wasn't that hungry anyway. "You gonna stay or go back to your fancy life in New York?" Emmeline asked. Zoe sighed. She didn't have a job back home, this was the right thing, it had to be.

"I'm staying and since I'm here now I'll get started. So notify the town crier or whatever and let them know I'm open for business," Zoe told her.

"Oh no no, the thing is, see, technically Harley only left you half the practice, and he shares it with Dr. Breeland, and Brick, he's been waiting a long time to get Bluebell all to himself." Just great, Zoe thought. She needed to be rational about this. She kept picturing her daughter to stay level-headed about this all.

"Okay, well, let's just find him and we can sit down like adults and work this out."

"Brick's hunting, and that ain't the sort of news you tell an Alabama man when he's got his hog rifle locked and loaded," Emmeline replied chuckling. That wasn't what Zoe wanted to hear, but she'd get this all sorted out in the next couple of days.

"Whoa. Okay, someone needs to inform this town of the current year... dancing in celebration of the Confederacy, really?" Zoe asked seeing the Belle's dance rehearsal in the town square.

"Dr. Hart, the Belles are elite young ladies chosen to keep our history alive. You can mock all you want, but I wouldn't do it out loud, because, well, they're meaner than they look," Emmeline told her.

"The Belles? Emmeline, come on," Zoe scoffed.

"You can call me, Mrs. Hattenbarger. And my husband put the satellite in last year, we watched every episode of the Sopranos, and believe me, that family has got nothing on these girls." Just then Lemon took notice and approached them.

"When I heard there was a new lady doctor in town I painted myself quite a different picture, but you...are just so pretty." Zoe wasn't sure if she was being serious or fake.

"Zoe, this is Lemon Breeland."

"Oh, okay, you're Brick's daughter." Lemon extends hand. "Alright." Zoe shakes Lemon's hand. "Yeah, it's really nice to meet you. I'm dying to talk to your dad. I know he's hunting or whatever, but you must have a way to contact him?"

"Oh, honey, there's no need for that. He knows that you're here. And if I were you, I'd be gone by the time that he returns, because Daddy can be quite... imposing," Lemon said looking meaningfully at Zoe.

"Well, you tell Daddy that if my medical career hasn't been killed by my mother, or the Chief of Surgery at New York Hospital, it most certainly won't be by some Southern xenophobe dressed up like a stick of butter."

"You have a good day," Lemon replied walking off.

"I'm gonna head back to the practice and get started well I'm here," Zoe told Emmeline. Zoe figured it would be best to get started now well she had the time to do so. She was still gonna have to find a place for her daughter to be well she worked.

"Mom. Hi. Sorry I haven't been answering. Actually, there's something I have to tell you." Zoe didn't inform her mom of her plans. Only told her she was going on a trip for days. "We're moving to Alabama! Mom? Are you there?" Zoe asked looking at her phone before putting the phone back to her ear. Not hearing a reply Zoe hung up seeing the man who had just walked in.

"Is Dr. Breeland around?" Old man Jackson asked.

"He's hunting," Zoe told him as her phone rings. "My mom, she's freaking out. Told her I moved here. What's up, you sick?"

"Oh, I feel as good as anyone my age would. There's been a little mix-up down at the DMV. I don't suppose you could sign this for me?" He asked handing the papers to Zoe.

"Let me give you an eye test first." Zoe told him as her phone started to ring again. "Mom?" Zoe asked answering her phone. Old Man Jackson begin to recite the eye chart. "Uh... no you know what happened with the fellowship. It's a GP position," Zoe explained hearing Old Man Jackson reciting the eye chart. "Alabama, mom. The state. No, I'm not having a nervous breakdown, okay, I, no, it's. You, too, bye." Zoe hung up. "Alright!" Zoe exclaimed signing the paper.

"Thank you very much." Old man Jackson replied chuckling as he walked out.

Zoe got her luggage gathered and headed for the Mayor's plantation. Mrs. H had arranged it and it was better than nothing. Zoe knocked on the door.

"No way! You're the Mayor? Lavon Hayes, the linebacker? Two Super Bowls, five Pro Bowls?" Zoe exclaimed seeing Lavon Hayes standing before her.

"Four, actually," he corrected her.

"Well, I rounded up. You got robbed in '06."

"Oh. Lavon Hayes likes your math. You must be Zoe."

"Yeah."

"Alright, let me show you to your quarters," Lavon told her.

"Alright!" Zoe exclaimed reaching down to get her bags.

"I got it, I got it," Lavon told her bending over to get her bags.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked.

"Lavon Hayes will get your bags."

"Thank you!" Zoe exclaimed following Lavon. "You know, you being the Mayor here is the first thing about Bluebell that I actually like."

"Thank you."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well, after ten years in the NFL, I was a little lost. So, Lavon Hayes moved back home. Having played for the Crimson Tide, I was quite popular around here. I ran...I won," Lavon told her. "Here it is. Let me get the door for you. Watch your step."

"Thanks."

"Sorry about the look of the place. I think you can put your bags in the back room there."

"It's not my loft in SoHo, but, I'll buy some stuff. Make the place more homey." She didn't have the time to order any anything. She would be leaving in a few days to get her daughter, this place needed to look more like a home.

"You share a generator with the guy in the gate house, looks after the place, Wade Kinsella. If you got your, uh, curling iron going while he's got his AC on, could be trouble. Oh! If you do decide to wander, keep your eyes peeled for Burt Reynolds. Alright."

"What?" Zoe asked quietly. But Lavon was already gone. Zoe got busy trying to get the place cleaned up. She had limited amount of time and all her free time needed to be put into making this carriage house feel more like a home. Zoe had just got a few things moved around before getting settled into bed when the power went out. Zoe groaned walking over to the gate house and knocked on the door but no one can hear her over the music so she walks in to see who she presumes is Wade and two girls are playing guitar hero.

"Oh, I'm crushing the solo, ain't I?" Wade asked as the girls laugh.

"You overheated the generator!" Zoe yells over the music.

"Nice nightgown. I'm Wade," Wade told her looking away from the game. "Do I know you?"

"Well that smile might make all the girls at the church social swoon, but it's not going to work on me," Zoe informed him. "No you don't know me," Zoe quipped back.

"Well, if you're not going to be polite, I'm not going to show you where the fuse box is. Night. Keep going, ladies! Come on, I'm just getting warmed up now." Zoe huffed walking back to the carriage house when an alligator gets in her path and she screams, falling to the ground.

"Shhhh, shhh, hey, hey, hey. What?" George asked coming to see Zoe.

"Alligator!" Zoe exclaimed.

"What?"

"An alligator!"

"I'm sorry, I must've got some mud in my ear," George told her.

"An alligator!" Zoe exclaimed again pointing.

"Now I get it! What? Why wouldn't you say so? That is an emergency. Stay, stay back." George told her. "Beat it, Burt. That's Burt Reynolds. The Mayor's pet alligator. His favorite movie is Smokey and the Bandit, so..." George told her as the alligator walked away.

"That's funny."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Oh, come on, I'm just having... hey. Hey. I know you're a New Yorker and everything, but down here in Alabama when one interrupts their nightly jog to climb into the mud to save our well-toned ass, we, you know, we say thank you," George told her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I guess I'll be seeing you around," Zoe told him.

"Yeah, see, hey, small towns have their perks, huh?" George asked. Zoe gave him a smile and headed back to her new home to change and call and check up on her daughter. It was going to take time for both of them to get use to Bluebell but they had no other choice.


	3. The Truth

**This is the last of it that will be the same as the show, I might use a few things along the way but nothing like the last 2 chapters. This is an AU story after all. I promise the next chapter will have Zoe's daughter in it along with a cute little moment with Wade.**

* * *

_**The Truth:**_

"Bluebell isn't so horrible, Dad. The people here aren't so bad. Maybe I can make a difference." Zoe said into her phone hearing a beep. "I have another call. Call me, are you getting my messages? Bye," Zoe said before pressing the button. "Hello?"

"Did you sign Old Man Jackson's eye exam for the DMV today?" Emmeline asked over the phone.

"Yeah, why."

"Cause he just ran someone over."

Zoe jumped out of bed and hurried to the practice.

"Can't you tell a legally blind man when he's right in front of your face? All you had to do was open his file, everyone knows Old Man Jackson memorized the eye chart!" Emmeline exclaimed the second Zoe walked through the door.

"Oh, my God. I feel so bad. I was distracted."

"Well you should! He nearly killed George Tucker."

"If you wanted to see me again, you could've just asked," Zoe joked seeing George sitting on the medical bed waiting.

"It's, my shoulder. Just."

"Alright. Let me see." George groans in pain. "It's dislocated. It's no big deal, I just have to put it back into place." Zoe injects him with some morphine.

"Ah, what the hell?"

"That's just the morphine, it's the easy part. Baby," Zoe told him "Eventually, you're going to find out this whole getting run over by a car thing was kind of my fault," Zoe said jerking George's arm.

"Oh, you did it again! Okay, have you never heard of bedside manner?" George asked groaning in pain.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that?" Zoe asked.

"Because it's nice!" George exclaimed passing out.

"George? Good. Morphine's working."

"O.M.G. It's true," Rose said coming into the practice.

"Rosie, honey. Come on, it's time for bed," Emmeline told her niece.

"Aunt Emmeline, this is breaking news." She said turning to Zoe. "Rose Hattenbarger, Bluebell Beat blogger for the otherwise torpid official town website. So, how does it feel to be responsible for maiming George Tucker, town golden boy?"

"He is not maimed," Zoe replied.

"Off the record, why would anyone ever leave New York? New York has everything, and I know, I read the daily intel and own all the SatC DVD's. I bet you're a Carrie. I'm a Charlotte, but I wish I was a Carrie," Rose gushed.

"You guys really like your classic HBO, huh? But I am a Miranda who also wishes she was a Carrie," Zoe replied.

"I knew you and I were going to be friends."

"Well, I guess I could use a friend."

"Damn straight. Brick's here," Emmeline announced.

"Hello, pickle," Brick said walking in.

"Hi, Brick. Uh, I'll see you later," Rose said leaving.

"We haven't met. I'm Dr. Zoe Hart," Zoe told him extending her hand.

"Well as far as I'm concerned you're the girl who almost killed two people and spoiled my hunting trip. How dare you see my patients," Brick told her ignoring her hand.

"Well, technically Harley left his half of the practice to me."

"Hart, Ms. Hart, I'm not going to share this office, not for one minute," Brick said moving toward an unconscious George. "I see you have met my lawyer, when he's conscious he doesn't lose. I'm going to be contesting the will. Harley wasn't in his right mind." Zoe went to speak but Brick cut her off. "Well bless your heart. But things have been working just fine here in Bluebell. We survived Katrina, we survived BP, by boarding up the windows and piling up the sandbags to keep the rot outside from fouling our community. And believe you me, Zoe Hart, we are going to chase you away from our waters," Brick informed her. If it wasn't for Emma she would reconsider this whole thing. But she couldn't just stay for a year only to pull her daughter away yet again.

Zoe's night had quickly gone downhill. But, in times like this, she found one thing that really helps her through. And that was wine. She could only hope they had some at the Dixie Stop. She would have a glass or two on the weekends after Emma would be a sleep.

"Do you realize that my engagement party is tomorrow? Huh? I mean, what am I supposed to do? The photographs, the press, the whole thing is just going to be ruined," Lemon rattled off walking up to Zoe.

"Seriously Lemon, what are you blabbering about?" Zoe asked. She was already tired and the last thing she wanted to do was deal with Lemon.

"Well thanks to you, my fiance was in a car accident," Lemon informed her.

"You're engaged to Old Man Jackson?" Zoe asked shocked.

"No, you twit. I am engaged to George Tucker." It really had been a long day and it kept getting worse. Zoe didn't stick around to reply to Lemon, instead she took her wine and headed out. She was gonna have to buy a car before she brought Emma down. Maybe Bluebell wasn't the answer. She'd messed up as a doctor and gotten the guy she kind of liked ran over. He was engaged, so there went that. She had sunk to her lowest point.

"Nice first day. Everyone knows Old Man J memorized the eye chart," Wade replied with a smirk pulling up to where Zoe sat on the edge of the road.

"Don't you have some cows to tip. Wade?" Zoe asked.

"Oh. Look at you, girl. You're drunk as a boiled owl. I'd offer to give you a ride but I don't want you getting any ideas," Zoe stared at Wade, something about this felt too familiar to her. His eyes, his smirk, her being drunk. Something snapped inside of Zoe, She needed to be near him, to feel his lips against hers. Making out just wasn't doing it for either one of them. They made their way to the backseat where their clothes were quickly shed.

"This never happened?" Zoe told Wade freaked out. It wasn't just her, she couldn't be doing things like this when she had a daughter to worry about.

"My lips are sealed, Doc," Wade replied with a smirk. There was something about this that seemed like it had happened before but he knew it never did. There was no way it had.

"Mom!" Zoe was all kinds of surprised to see her mom waiting for her. "Where's Emma?"

"With the nanny in New York, she's fine. What the hell are you thinking?" Candice asked clearly pissed off at her daughter. What was she thinking?

"I have my own daughter to think about and this is what I decided was the best choice for her in the long run," Zoe told her mom going to get ready for bed. "It's been a very long day and I need some sleep."

"I get that you feel you had no choice. What I don't get is why this Harley would try so hard to get you down here. I mean, no offense, your speech was great. But really, why?" Candice asked the next day well they walked around Bluebell.

"I'm not sure. It's possible he was nut balls," Zoe replied.

"I don't care what the Chief said. Nothing is worth you spending your life here. And your father agrees with me."

"Wait, you talked to Dad?" Zoe was shocked by that. How many times had she called and left him messages? To many to count, that's how many.

"Well he called me after he heard your message that you left last night. How do you think I found you?"

"He called you instead of me?" Hearing that hurt Zoe deeply.

"Oh. You know him, he can't deal with complications. But honey, do you belong here? Let's go home." Did she belong there? No, not yet anyway but she could with time. She couldn't give up, not yet anyway. She needed to talk to Brick and maybe George.

"I don't know, mom. But I have to think about Emma here, it's her future I need to worry about. We could be happy here."

"You don't mean that," Candice told her daughter. "You grew up in New York and you turned out just fine."

"I turned out fine?" Zoe asked. "I have a father that wont talk to me and a mother that only wants something for me when it makes her look good," Zoe told her. "I'm sorry but I'll be back in a few days to get Emma but my decision is final, Bluebell is my home now," Zoe said walking off.

"I heard about your run-in with Lemon last night and I should've told you," George told Zoe seeing her out on the pier.

"What, that you're engaged? I mean between the alligator and getting hit by a car you kind of had a lot going on last night," Zoe waved it off. After having quite the encounter with Wade, she was over what little crush she had on George.

"Look, you should've known Lemon when we were younger. I mean, she was funny, she was irreverent, I just, I was honored that she chose me. But you know, after law school I needed a change, you know. So I decided to move to New York, and I loved it in the city. But I woke up dreaming about the sunset and about having sand beneath my feet and I realized that Bluebell, and Lemon, they're who I am, you know. Can't really be my best self without 'em." Hearing what George had to say helped her realize that no matter how wrong this felt it would always be the right thing to do, the town could hate her all they wanted to, this move was for Emma, she needed to grow up away from the city.

"Wow. You're a lucky guy. A girl you feel the same way about as a town," Zoe told him sarcasm coming out. "I need to go pack a few things," Zoe told him turning to walk off.

"You going back to New York?" George asked.

"Something like that," Zoe replied walking off. Instead of going to the carriage house, Zoe first went to the practice in search of Brick. She needed to talk to Brick. He needed to understand why she was doing this for. She didn't wanna take anything away from him, she only wanted to give her child a real childhood that involved her and not a million different nannies. Once at the now empty practice, Zoe took a look at the things that were Harley Wilkes. She wanted to understand why he would give her his half of the practice.

Not finding an answer wrote on the walls or in any books, Zoe went to the Breeland's.

"I know I'm not invited, I really need to talk to Brick," Zoe said to the Belle.

"I can't let you in, Brick is busy with Lemon and it being her party and all," The Belle said.

"Actually, she's with me. Lavon Hayes, Mayor. I do believe that entitles me to a plus one," Lavon said coming to Zoe's aid. The Belle waved them through giving Zoe a look.

"How you doing, ladies? Good to see you," Lavon said.

"Thank you. I've got to go find Brick," Zoe told him.

"Well, not a problem. This party could use a little shaking up. I do believe Lavon Hayes needs himself a cocktail," Lavon told Zoe.

On her way to find Brick she came across Lemon and George in the middle of a kiss.

"Oh," Zoe said suddenly feeling awkward.

"Zoe...uh, is everything okay?" George asked.

"What are you doing here?" Lemon asked none to pleased to see Zoe at her party.

"I came with the Mayor," Zoe replied answering Lemon's question.

"Lavon?" Lemon questioned. Zoe nodded her head.

"Okay, well, welcome, and the bar is over," George started to say only for Zoe to continue walking. "that way."

Zoe kept her search up for Brick but instead of finding him, Zoe came across an in labor Mabel.

"Mabel, how long has it been, exactly, since your last period?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not sure," Mabel told her groaning in pain.

"Another one? They're fifteen seconds apart. Okay, Mabel, stay calm. Look, we're not going to make it to the hospital. You're having a baby, and you're having it now. Come on," Zoe told her.

"What is going on here?" Brick asked walking into the room. This wasn't the way she wanted to talk to Brick.

"Brick, she's ten centimeters. Ready to push. Contractions are on top of each other. We need to deliver this baby."

"No, I need to deliver this baby. Have Emmeline get me my medical bag, my drug bag, get me some towels," Brick started to say.

"No, no, no, no, don't you come near me! Dr. Hart and I, we're in this together. She's my doctor," Mabel told Brick.

"Guess I'll be needing the towels. Okay, Mabel? Mabel, I'm going to need you to start pushing, okay?"

The delivery of the baby started off smoothly until the shoulder got lodged in the pelvis. Brick wanted to wait until the hospital in Mobile for a C-section but Zoe was having none of that. Especially with it being twenty miles away. Zoe went ahead and did a symphysiotomy. To Brick that was too dangerous, but Zoe knew what she doing and she didn't have time to second guess herself. Either the baby came now or they both died. Zoe got everything set up and gave Mabel some pain killers to help deal with the pain. Zoe talked Mabel through it and soon enough baby cries could be heard in the room.

"Is she okay?" Mabel asked crying herself.

"She's got ten fingers and ten toes and those lungs that would make Carrie Underwood jealous. You've got yourself a healthy baby girl," Brick told her handing her the little baby. "Zoe a word please?"

"Mabel, what you did for your daughter, you were amazing. Don't ever forget how much strength you have," Zoe told her. "Of course Brick."

"Nice job. You know, it's too bad you're not going to be staying. George told me you were going back to New York," Brick told her.

"I'm gonna be coming back, I've gotta go get my daughter. I only came to get things set up for us," Zoe told him seeing his face fall.

"I'll tell the paramedics we're going to be fine," Brick said walking away.

Zoe left the Breeland's house with Emmeline.

"You asked me before why Harley left you his practice, I didn't tell you the whole truth. I didn't think it was my place, but, I've been carrying this around since you got here. Didn't know if I should give it to you, but uh, here," Emmeline told Zoe handing her a photo.

"That's my mom. And Harley?"

"Yeah, Zoe. Harley Wilkes was your father." Zoe couldn't believe it. She needed more answers than the ones that she was given. Zoe walked home in a daze of emotions. Her life had been a lie. Zoe saw the limo waiting outside the carriage house. Her mother just didn't get it.

"You're here, great! There's a superb Sancerre chilling in the car."

"I told you I'm staying, but," Zoe said holding up the photo. "we need to talk."

"Oh my, oh my God. Zoe, I can explain."

"What's there to explain? That my entire life has been a lie? This is the answer to everything isn't it, why Harley left me the practice, why Dad stopped loving me? Because I wasn't his to love. He knew, didn't he?"

"When you were ten you fell of the swings. They thought you would need a transfusion, but when he donated blood... He tried to stay in your life but I guess it was too hard."

"That's why he left? And what about Harley, why not tell me about him. Was he a psycho, a pedophile, what?"

"He was a mistake. I met him on a cruise. It was Greece. He was handsome, older, a gentleman, it was a fantasy. But I was engaged, to someone real."

"Did you love him?"

"It doesn't matter. I did not belong with him, just as my child does not belong in a place like this. I gave you a father who was from our world. I protected you."

"It should've been my choice," Zoe told her mother.

"I am sorry, Zoe. I am truly, deeply sorry, but can we please go home and discuss this in therapy like normal people?" Candice asked with one more attempt to get her daughter to come home.

"You go, I'm staying here. I'll be back in a few days to get Emma," Zoe told her mom walking into the carriage house. Growing up, Zoe was told that to be a surgeon, she couldn't let herself feel. But then, she came to Bluebell.

The next day Zoe walked into Lavon's house getting herself a plate of food much to Lavon's protest.

"You busy today?" Zoe asked sitting by him.

"Now that depends. What do you need help with?" Lavon asked.

"I need to go to Mobile, find a car and get things for my daughter. Also I leave tomorrow, any way you could maybe possibly get the carriage house ready for us when we get back?" Zoe asked. Lavon gave her look. He needed to know how many people would be leaving in his carriage house. "It's just me and Emma."

"I'll get Wade to help me out. Once you're done we can go, how old is she?" Lavon asked. Zoe didn't look old enough to have a very old kid.

"She'll be 4 in February," Zoe told him with a smile. Things would work out.


	4. Meeting Emma

_**Meeting Emma:**_

"Miss Hart, you ready to go?" Zoe asked walking into her daughter's room. A little girl with brunette pigtails sulked to her bed. Zoe picked the almost 3 and half-year old up. "Tell mommy what's wrong?" Zoe asked even though she already knew the answer. Zoe found it hard to convince herself she was doing the right thing for her daughter when her little girl wanted to stay put.

"I wanna stay in the city," she pouted.

"I know sweetie, but mommy has a job else where. You'll like it there." Zoe didn't have to worry about that. Emma loved playing at the park. And in Bluebell there was plenty of room for her to run around.

"What if I don't mommy?" The little girl asked hugging Zoe.

"Let's worry about that later, ok? Let's go see this place first then you can decided. Okay?"

"Otay mommy."

"You got everything?" The little girl nodded resting her head on Zoe's shoulder. Even though she had been raised in the city she was relieved to have her Emma grow up else where. Emma jumped out of her mom's arms and ran to the elevator wanting to push the button. Zoe took her daughter's hand. There was no going back.

"Mommy, mommy," Emma pulled on Zoe's hand. "I forgot Pinky, we have to go back and get him," Zoe gave her daughter a smile. Pinky was a white bunny with a pink bow on an ear. Emma wouldn't sleep without him, especially some place new.

"I got Pinky in my bag here," Zoe stopped kneeling down to her daughters level. She opened her bag and pulled the bunny out. "See?"

"Thank you, mommy," Emma smiled taking the bunny and hugging it tight.

"You're welcome peanut."

Emma had never been on a plane before. Zoe thought she would be scared but turned out Emma was excited to be in the sky. She kept looking out the window amazed how the world was so small beneath her. Emma had passed out from all the traveling when Zoe pulled up to the Carriage house. She really hoped Lavon had done something inside. Zoe parked her car and carefully took Emma out of her car seat and carried her daughter in putting her in what would be her new bed. Leaving the doors open Zoe went back to the car to get some of the bags.

"I really thought you had ran off back to the city." Zoe paled turning around. Lavon said he was going to get Wade to help set up the carriage house well she was gone. "Lavon said you'd return but I was skeptical."

"What do you want?" Zoe asked setting the bags in her hand down.

"Trying to be neighborly. But I can go if that's what you want." Before Zoe could reply, they heard Emma scream than cry.

"MOMMY!" Emma yelled running out the door. Zoe turned around bending down to scoop Emma up. Zoe walked back inside rubbing her daughters back.

"Shhh it's ok baby," Zoe whispered in her daughters ear. Soon enough Emma's cries turned into sniffles.

Wade watched with amazement. When he had briefly saw her days ago, he would have never guessed that Zoe had a daughter. He was to busy trying to figure out how it was he knew Zoe. She looked pretty damn familiar, he just didn't know where he knew her from. Wade took the bags that were in the trunk and brought them inside. A smile had crept onto his face. He let the two have their little moment it didn't feel right to break it up. He still didn't believe she had a daughter when he helped Lavon get things set up for the duo. He was proven wrong and for that he was ok with it.

"Momma, momma," Emma giggled jumping on the bed. "I hungwy," she plopped down on Zoe's stomach.

"Morning to you too, peanut." Zoe ticked Emma. "Let me get dressed and we'll go into town and get some yummies." Zoe kissed Emma's nose getting up. Zoe got Emma set up with some crayons and a coloring book.

Around an hour later they walked into the Rammer Jammer. After they had ordered Lavon joined them. Emma looked at the stranger confused. She then looked at her mom and saw a smile on her face. She turned back to the man and waved at him.

"HI," She smiled going back to the picture she was coloring.

"Hello pretty lady," Lavon replied. "This must be Emma."

"That she is," Zoe replied.

"Mommy color wif me," Emma pushed a yellow crayon to Zoe. "Wanna color too?" Emma asked looking at Lavon.

"Do you have a purple crayon I could color with?" Lavon asked. Emma smiled brightly handing him her purple crayon.

"I Emma." Zoe smiled at her daughter. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so found of strangers. She knew it would be different if she wouldn't have been happy to see Lavon.

"I'm Lavon, it's nice to meet you Emma," Lavon told her earning a smile. "Did you get settled in?" Lavon asked looking up at Zoe.

"For the most part, yea we did. Thanks for doing all that work for me," Zoe smiled looking at her daughter. "Emma, sweetie you gotta eat now, you can color later."

"Okay momma," Emma replied pushing her crayons to the side. Zoe cut her daughters pancakes up.

"It was mostly Wade," Lavon confessed stumping Zoe for a moment. "I'll let you girls eat in peace. Come over tonight for dinner?"

"We'll be there," Zoe told him placing Emma's plate of pancakes and fruit in front of her. Emma made a face at the fruit. "You need to eat some of it peanut." Emma huffed digging into her pancakes.

"Cute kid," Wade remarked sitting at the table.

"What do you want, Wade?" Zoe asked annoyed he had joined them. She was mostly annoyed at herself. She swore up and down that she knew this man but she couldn't figure out where she knew him from. "Thanks for doing most the work at the carriage house," Zoe told him politely. She had to ignore the feelings she was having for Wade, they would do her no good.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Wade replied with a smirk frustrating Zoe.

"I Emma and I almost this old," Emma told Wade holding up 4 fingers.

"I'm Wade, your neighbor, right across the pond."

"Mommy we have a pond in yard?" Emma asked eyeing the fruit on her plate. "Is Wade friend?"

"Yes we do and yea Wade is a friend and our neighbor." Wade held his comments to himself. It was amusing to see Zoe admit defeat to her daughter he didn't wanna add more to it to embarrass her.

"Potty mommy," Emma got up grabbing Zoe's hand. Zoe got up taking her daughter to the bathroom.

"Wade, a word please?" Dash asked from the table over. Wade nodded moving closer.

"What can I do ya for?" Wade asked.

"That little girl with Dr. Hart, is she yours?" Wade wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at that or be offended by such an accusation. They were from New York, he had only been there once to visit George and out of all the women to hook up with, the Doc was the least likely to happen. He had only hooked up with her once and that was a few days ago.

"No, she's not, this is only the second time I've seen her." He didn't realize how those words sounded until they left his mouth. "I saw her for a brief moment last night when they got in, I don't know who the father is or where he's at." To him that was a dick head move. It wasn't that hard to be a father.

"Are you sure about that?" Dash asked a smile playing on his lips. Like most the customers in the Rammer Jammer he could clearly see Wade in Emma. He had to wonder how long it would be until the truth finally came out.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to doctor's office," Emma whined.

"I know peanut, but you gotta come with mommy."

"Why can't I stay with Wade?" Emma asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Because, Wade has to work."

"Doc it's alright. She'll be fine around here." There was just something about the little girl, he couldn't refuse her.

"Wade, you don't have to do that," Zoe told him. She had never left Emma with someone she didn't know. She barely knew Wade. Even after Emma was born Zoe knew the nanny on a personal level because it was the last nanny she ever had.

"Pease mommy?" Emma asked sticking her lip out.

"Oh alright, I'll be back to get you when I'm done. Behave for Wade, I mean it Emma."

"I will momma, I love you," Emma hugged and kissed her mother.

"She'll be fine. I wont let her drink any alcoholic beverage before noon," Wade smirked earning a glare from Zoe. "Lighten up," Wade told her taking Emma's hand. Zoe sighed walking outside. She didn't understand the bond Emma had with Wade. On the way to the practice Zoe took a detour coming to the cemetery. She wanted to come here before she went and got Emma but she never had the time. Her first couple of days here were still very fresh in her mind.

"All the food here is fried, the whole town smells like mold and clearly the sex education system is lacking. This will be good for Emma. And maybe me too. But they could use a good doctor. One who cares about her patients. Maybe, even though you're gone there are still some things you can teach me. No one ever believed in me like you did, you kept sending me those postcards, knowing one day I'd be lost and maybe following in your, my real father, your footsteps for a while, I might find my way. Thanks," Zoe said sitting down by Harley's headstone. "Bluebell seems like the right place to raise a child. Emma, your granddaughter, I think she already loves it here. She's more at home here then she ever was in the city." That had brought a smile out of Zoe. After losing track of time Zoe got up and headed to the practice.

"Where's your little girl?" Brick asked seeing Zoe walk in.

"With Wade, she likes him and she didn't wanna come with," Zoe replied walking into her office. She added a picture of Emma but left everything else.

"Brick, I know you want to buy, Zoe Hart out, but she's here for her daughter, can't you find it in your heart to leave her be?" George asked. He didn't know that Zoe could hear the whole conversation.

"Zoe, come here please," Brick said. Zoe walked out seeing that George had the deer caught in headlights look on his face. "You really are here for your daughter? That's not a bunch of crap is it? I wanna say it is because I have yet to see this little girl."

"I really am here for my daughter. I wanna be in her life, I don't want her to be raised the way I was. You can go ahead and try to buy me out but I'll meet with the town attorney here and find a loop-hole in it," Zoe told him.

"We'll see how things go, I still give it a year," Brick replied walking to his office. Zoe was determined to prove that she belonged in Bluebell.

"Where is this daughter of yours?"

"Glued to Wade," Zoe told him. She walked into her office and got a few files. She'd start work tomorrow. Wade with a little girl, this was something George had to see.

"If it helps, I think this is the right choice." Zoe looked at George. It did help. She still wasn't sure if this was the right choice.

"It does help, you sure you wanna be seen with me? With Lemon and all?" Zoe asked as they walked to the Rammer Jammer.

"She'll get over it. Zoe you mind me asking where the father of your daughter is?"

"I do mind, George, it's nothing personal against you, it's just personal," Zoe told him walking into the Rammer Jammer. She smiled seeing Emma one step behind Wade a rag in her back little pocket. She looked just like him, Zoe's face fell. Could it be possible? She needed to talk to Wade and figure it out.

"Mommy, mommy," Emma smiled running to Zoe. "I Wade's big helper," Emma beamed.

"Are you having fun?" Zoe asked. Emma nodded yawing. "Wanna go home?" Emma nodded again closing her eyes. "Thanks for watching her Wade. I hope she was good."

"She was a big help," Wade replied. "It was nothing really," Wade told her going back to work. Zoe gave George a smile and headed for home. Well Emma took a little nap, Zoe would go through a few files and learn about her new patients.


	5. Run Away Little Girl

_**Run Away Little Girl:**_

"Momma?" Emma asked as they walked from the carriage house to Lavon's.

"Yes, sweetie?" Zoe asked looking down at her daughter.

"Is dat Wade's home?" Emma asked pointing to the gate house. "Can we visit him?"

"Yes, that's Wade's house. I don't know, Emma," Zoe told her daughter. Emma gave one last look at the gate house.

"Mommy, I color?" Emma asked.

"I have to go back and get them," Zoe told her daughter.

"Hey big Z and little Em," Lavon greeted them as they walked into the house. Emma gave him a smile standing by her mom.

"Hey Lavon, she ok for a few minutes well I go get her coloring things?"

"We'll be fine," Lavon told her. "I'm sure there is some kind of kid movie on,"

"You be good, Emma."

"I will, mommy." A few minutes after Zoe walked out the door, Lavon's phone started to ring. Emma looked around seeing Lavon had his back to her. She giggled and pushed the door open since it wasn't shut all the way. She quickly made her way to the gate house. "WADE!" Emma yelled running onto his porch. Wade walked out with just jeans on.

"Emma, does your mom know where you are at?" Wade asked crouching down.

"No," Emma told him shaking her head pointing to Lavon's house.

"Lavon was watching you?" Wade asked.

"Mommy get colors," Emma told him with a smile. Wade stood up, he reached inside his house grabbing a plain gray shirt.

"You, Emma are a very sneaky girl," Wade laughed. "I gotta get you back Ems," Wade informed her turning serious. He took her little hand in his.

"I in treble?" Emma asked. Wade stopped to scoop her.

"I'll make sure you don't get into trouble," Wade told her. He carried her the rest of the way in silence.

"Lavon, she's not even four yet, you can't take your eyes off of her." Wade came to a stop hearing Zoe in a panic.

"See why you can't ran off on mommy?" Wade asked Emma. "Mommy's scared and worried about you," Wade told her. He hugged her tight seeing her lip quiver. "It's alright, Ems," Wade told her rubbing her back.

"I gotta go check Wade's," Zoe said turning to run out the door, a smile graced her lips seeing Wade had Emma. She wanted to blame Wade for this but she knew it wasn't his fault. Emma had never tried to run away before but she wanted to see Wade. Why she liked Wade so much was far beyond her.

"Missing someone?" Wade asked handing Emma over.

"Emma, baby," Zoe said hugging her daughter tight. "Don't scare mommy like that again."

"I sowwy mommy, I just see Wade," Emma mumbled into Zoe's shoulder.

"It's ok, but next time tell someone so they can go with you."

"I will mommy, I color now?"

"Yea, go color," Zoe replied kissing her daughters head, putting her on the floor. Emma ran to the coffee table and started to color. "She has never just ran off before," Zoe said sitting at the counter.

"No harm done," Wade replied. "Where is her father?" Wade asked leaning against the sink changing the topic. It was something that he just couldn't wonder about anymore. He knew it was personal but he was getting attached to the little girl and he didn't want some guy to come along later and take her away from him.

"That's a bit personal don't you think?" Zoe asked with attitude. Lavon saw this as his escape to go color with Emma.

"It's very personal but it's a dick head move not to be there to be a father to your kid," if he had a kid out there he'd do whatever it took to be a father even though he knew nothing about kids or being a father.

"It's kind of hard to be a father, when the father doesn't know, don't tell me it's messed up that I never told her father. I couldn't do that," Zoe told him. She had already told him more than she had planned to ever tell him about Emma's father.

"Why not?" Wade asked moving to lean on the counter. "He die? Or maybe you just don't know where he's at?" Wade smirked. There was just something about getting under Zoe's skin he enjoyed.

"For all I know you could be the father, Wade!" Zoe exclaimed. She quickly lowered her voice. "It wasn't a moment I was proud of, but it happened and that girl, my little girl is my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her," Zoe told him a smile gracing her lips.

"Wade, daddy?" Emma asked running into the kitchen.

"No, sweetie, he's not your daddy." Zoe hated to tell her that. The last thing she wanted to do was wipe the little grin off her face.

"I may not be your daddy, Ems but I'll be here if you ever need me, ok? Like an uncle," Wade told her. Emma smiled hugging Wade.

"Otay Unkie Wade," Emma giggled running back to color with Lavon.

"Thanks for that, Wade," Zoe told him. It was hard to hate the man when he was so sweet to her daughter.

"It was nothing, Doc," Wade smirked leaning on the counter. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, I hate what you do to me," Zoe clarified.

"What is it I did to you, Doc?" Wade asked with a smirk popping a grape into his mouth. He went to bite the grape but it slipped down his throat causing him to choke on it. Zoe quickly got up and started to do the Heimlich maneuver on him. The grape bounced across the floor.

"Yucky, Wade. Didn't yous mommy ever tell you not to play wif yous food?" Emma asked turning from her spot on the floor.

"I'm sure she did at one point, Emma," Wade told the little girl walking outside.

"I do some fin wrong, mommy?" Emma asked with a frown on her face.

"No, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong," Zoe told her daughter with a frown following him outside.

"I did just save your life, a little gratitude would be nice," Zoe said in a joking tone sitting by Wade on the steps. She swore she saw some tears escape his eyes before he looked away.

"Thanks for that, Doc," Wade told her with sarcasm. "I didn't ask you to help me out." Zoe got up annoyed with him. She had come out here to make sure he was ok.

"I was only joking but I'll leave you be, Wade."

"Wait, Zoe. It's just, it's personal. Nothing against you," Wade told her.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm only across the pond," Zoe told him hearing the desperation in his voice. She squeezed his shoulder. Wade reached up placing his hand on hers.

"Thanks," Wade told her sincerely. Giving his shoulder one more gentle squeeze, Zoe walked into the house.

"He, uh, ok?" Lavon asked checking on the gumbo that was cooking on the stove.

"He will be in just a minute," Zoe replied. She wanted to know what got him upset but who was she to push him into talking? Zoe sat down by Emma and colored with her. Emma smiled sadly up at her mom. "Sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Wade's fine I promise," Zoe told her kissing her head. Wade had snuck back in. Zoe had seen him slowly walking up behind Emma.

"You did nothing, Ems," Wade said sitting behind her. Emma jumped up and climbed onto his lap.

"I sowwy, Wade," Emma told him wrapping her little arms around him for a hug.

"It wasn't because of you, Ems, I promise," Wade told her giving her big ol' hug.

"Otay, Wade," Emma replied kissing his cheek. "Feel better?"

"I do now," Wade told her messing her hair up. "Can I color with you until dinner time?" Emma's face lit up and she handed him an orange crayon. Zoe smiled walking to the kitchen. It was sweet to see Wade and Emma bonding. She really wouldn't mind if Wade was her father. She was starting to appreciate the bond Emma had with Wade.

"Your little girl has already started to change him," Lavon said coming to stand by Zoe.

"He's good for Emma to. She hasn't exactly had a good male role model in her life. I'm starting to think this really was the right choice. I wish I would've made that choice sooner for her."

"You did now and that's what counts," Lavon told her. The only thing Zoe really regretted when it came to Emma was the fact she didn't know who her father was. She really wished she would have got a name from the guy that night.


	6. But, Mommy

_**But Mommy:**_

"But, mommy, Wade said I could spend the day wif him," Emma pouted well she was in the tub. Zoe looked away from the mirror well-doing her hair.

"I know he said that, Emma but you need to make friends your own age," Zoe told her daughter.

"Pease mommy, I go morrow," Emma stuck her lip out giving Zoe puppy eyes.

"Emma, I don't know," Zoe sighed. "Ok, ok you can spend the day with Wade," Zoe said giving in. It was hard for her to refuse the look on Emma's face. "You gotta be good for him," Zoe told her daughter. She got a towel and got Emma outta the tub. "What do you wanna wear today?"

"I do it mommy," Emma said holding the towel around her going to pick out her clothes. Zoe smiled going back to finish getting ready for the day. Zoe finished up with her hair and make-up walking out to see Emma trying to tie her shoes. Zoe bent down on the floor to tie her daughter's shoes.

"Emma, sweetie, what are you wearing?" Zoe asked seeing her daughter in a light pink plaid shirt with a white tank top on underneath it. Along with some jeans.

"I be Wade!" Emma smiled brightly up at her mom.

"I see that," Zoe said. She liked the bond that Emma had with Wade but now Zoe was starting to get worried that it was a little too much. Zoe stood up. She would just have to wait and see what happened after today. It's not like she could forbid her daughter from spending time with him. She couldn't do that to her little girl. "Why don't you go get what you want for the day packed in your bag," Zoe told Emma standing up. Emma jumped off the bed and headed to get what she would need for her time with Wade. Emma ran back over to Zoe after she had finished.

"Here, momma," Emma said holding the bag to Zoe. Zoe smiled at her daughter taking the bag. Zoe packed some extra clothes in the bag just in case of an accident. "We go now?" Emma asked running to the door. Zoe gently shook her head. She couldn't remember ever seeing her daughter this excited to go somewhere. Zoe got her things and followed her daughter's steps to the door.

"We'll check Lavon's first, ok?" Zoe asked her daughter. Emma nodded holding onto the straps of her backpack.

"What's that momma?" Emma asked pointing to Burt Reynolds.

"That's Burt Reynolds, Lavon's pet alligator." Zoe pulled Emma away and hurried towards Lavon's.

"Hey girls," Lavon greeted once they walked into the house.

"Hey Lavon, Wade been over yet?" Zoe asked setting her stuff down.

"Nope, only Lavon Hayes." Emma giggled at Lavon.

"What's so funny?" Wade asked walking into the kitchen. "Hey, it's mini me." Wade found it cute that Emma had dressed like him. Unless it was Zoe's doing to grate on him.

"Wade!" Emma smiled running to him. Wade picked her up and spun her around making her laugh and hang onto him. "I picked it out all by me," Emma told him after she stopped laughing. Wade's smirk grew even bigger. That had to have got on Zoe's nerves.

"Emma, sweetie, you be good for Wade." Emma nodded her head. "Wade,"

"Doc, I'll behave myself, I swear," Wade smirked tickling Emma. Zoe rolled her eyes. She swore both Wade and Emma were exactly the same.

"Everything she needs is in her bag. When she gets hungry, she'll tell you what she wants. She can have anything except candy. A little bit is ok. She has extra clothes just in case. She likes to dress herself, so you're safe there." Wade nodded. The only time he had watched her was at the Rammer Jammer. Being at the gate house alone with her was going to be something else but he was looking forward to it. Emma needed some kind of a father figure in her life and he was already growing to love the little girl in his arms like his own.

"Got it, what about a nap? Does she get one?" Wade asked recalling Zoe saying something about a nap yesterday.

"After she eats lunch is when she gets tired out. If she doesn't fall asleep within a half hour she wont fall asleep. Sweetie did you remember to get Pinky?"

"In bag momma," Emma told her rolling her little eyes. Zoe laughed a little.

"That should be everything then, if you have any questions, call me," Zoe told Wade getting her things. "I'm not sure what time I'll be back."

"We have everything under control, right Ems?" Emma nodded her head. Zoe gave Emma a kiss before walking to the door. Zoe had to trust that Emma would be fine with Wade, she was yesterday when she left her with him for a few hours. "Where's my kiss, Doc?" Wade smirked turning to look at Zoe.

"If I find it, I'll send it far away from here," Zoe replied walking out the door.

Wade put Emma down and fixed her a bowl of cereal. It wasn't long before Lavon had to go into town leaving the two alone. Wade looked at the little girl. He really wouldn't have minded if he could be Emma's father. His jealousy started to rage deep within him. Who ever the father was they didn't deserve to have any rights to her. He understood that they didn't know because Zoe wasn't sure who it was but it just wasn't right for Emma. He felt bad for her. He couldn't judge Zoe on what she had done in her past, he was far worse than that. But there was just something about Zoe and the little girl who sat before him that made him want to change for the better. How could he be a role model for the girl who attached herself to him so quickly if he was out with a different chick every night?

"Wade, I gotta go potty," Emma told him trying to scoot off the chair she was on. Wade got up and helped her down showing her where the bathroom was. A few minutes later after she had washed her hands she joined Wade back in the kitchen. "We pway outside?" Emma asked crawling onto his lap.

"Do you know how to ride a bike?" Wade asked holding onto the little girl. Emma shook her head. "Do you have a bike?" Emma shook her head again. He should have guessed. "Let's go see if mommy will let me take you to Mobile to get a pretty pink bike."

"Purvel bike, Wade."

"Purple bike it is, you ready to go?" Emma nodded getting off his lap. With Zoe forgetting to leave Emma's car seat they had to walk into town. That led into Wade giving Emma a piggy back ride most the way.

"Mommy," Emma giggled running into the practice, Wade chasing her. "Wade, buy bike?" Emma asked running to her mom's side.

"I was going to teach her how to ride a bike, but she doesn't have one. So I was wondering if I could take her to Mobile to buy her a purple one," Wade explained. Zoe looked from Wade to Emma. Seeing the smile that took up her daughter's whole face, she couldn't say no to that.

"You don't have to buy her a bike. I can give you the money."

"It's alright, Doc, I don't mind. I just need her seat," Wade said picking Emma up. Zoe mentally smacked herself. She wasn't use to leaving her seat when she went to work.

"Sorry about that," Zoe said getting up.

"It's alright, Zoe." Wade really didn't mind. This whole thing was probably new to her as well. Zoe got Emma's seat out and handed it to Wade. Emma hugged Zoe before going off with Wade.

With Emma safely buckled into her seat, Wade drove them to Mobile. Kid tunes filled his car. Wade chuckled to himself. If only his 20-year-old self could see him now. Wade found a parking spot and held onto Emma's hand as they walked into the store. Wade bought her a sparkly purple helmet, knee pads and elbow pads. Emma looked at the bikes and found the perfect pink and purple sparkly bike. She put her helmet on and she climbed onto the bike. Wade pushed the bike to the check out. With the items being paid for, Emma got back on the bike and she let Wade push her to the car.

Wade let Emma ride her new bike around town. They stopped in at the Rammer Jammer to get a bite to eat. Once they finished eating Emma rode her bike back to the gate house. She really loved her new bike. Wade tried to convince her to let him take the training wheels off but Emma refused. She wasn't ready for that part yet.

Zoe finished work a little after lunch time. She managed to keep herself busy so she wouldn't worry about Emma and Wade. She saw her daughter riding her bike by the practice a few times. That alone brought a grin to her face. Bluebell was doing some good for Emma. She was afraid at first that Emma would decide to hate the place right off the bat but she gave the town a chance and Zoe was positive she couldn't get Emma to leave for anything.

Zoe dropped her things off at the carriage house before walking to the gate house to get her daughter. Zoe smiled seeing Emma's bike sitting outside Wade's. Her little helmet hanging off the handle bars. Zoe walked to the door knocking softly seeing both Wade and Emma out cold on the couch. Wade blinked a few times hearing the knocking on his door.

"Hey, Doc," Wade greeted joining Zoe on the porch. "I can bring her home when she wakes up."

"Thanks for watching her and getting her the bike. You didn't have to do either one."

"I didn't mind really. We had fun today." Zoe didn't let his smile go unnoticed. Emma really was in good hands with Wade. Zoe pulled Wade into a hug. She went to kiss his cheek at the same time he turned his head to say something. Her lips connected with his. Both of them were caught by surprise but neither one was in a hurry to break the kiss. "I guess you found my kiss," Wade smarted off resting his forehead against hers.

"I guess so," Zoe replied breathless. "I should go," Zoe told him not moving from her spot.

"You could come in and wait," Wade suggested. Zoe bit her lip.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Wade," Zoe voiced her concern. She was starting to see Wade in a different light. She had already slept with him. But she couldn't let herself get connected to him. She couldn't ruin the bond Emma had created with him. Wade nodded sadness filling his eyes. Zoe hated that she made him sad but Emma always came first. Zoe gave him a small smile and walked back to the carriage house. She had to keep telling herself that this was what was for the best.


	7. I No Daddy

_**I No Daddy:**_

"Did you thank, Wade for buying you the bike?" Zoe asked watching her daughter get off her bike. She sat outside on the porch needing the fresh air. Her head was a mess. She had feelings for Wade. She wouldn't have enjoyed the kiss as much as she had if she hadn't felt something for him. But the reason she hadn't dated in the last 4 years, she had to worry about Emma. She didn't want to put Emma in the middle of it all. Keeping her distance from Wade was going to be a challenge. She didn't Emma to get attached to who she dated only for them to leave later on not only breaking her heart but Emma's too.

"Thank you, Wade," Emma hugged Wade as she told him.

"You're more than welcome, princess Ems," Wade replied picking her up for a bear hug. Emma giggled wiggling free. She ran inside leaving the two adults alone. "I'll bring over her seat before I leave for work tonight." Zoe nodded looking down.

"Thanks again for watching her," Zoe told him standing up.

"We had fun," Wade told her stepping closer to Zoe. "Doc, I can't pretend that the kiss never happened. I have a hard enough time pretending we never had sex on your first day here." Zoe cringed hearing him say it. She hadn't been able to forget that night. Pretending to forget did nothing for her. It was there in her head.

"Both of them happened and I wanted them to happen, Wade. I was wrong to make you pretend it never happened," Zoe told him sincerely. She had to wonder how differently things would be without Emma in the picture.

"Doc, you know where to find me for a repeat performance," Wade winked walking off. A small smile formed on her lips. She headed inside to see what Emma was doing.

"Mommy, new clothes?" Emma asked seeing Zoe. "Pease?"

"Do you need to use the potty?" Zoe asked at her daughter getting her purse. Emma shook her head. "Alright let's go," Zoe told her. Emma needed clothes for Bluebell. Most of her clothes were suited for Winters in New York and not the Summer in the South. Emma smiled running to the car. Zoe wasn't sure how Wade had the time to come back with Emma's seat and still be outta sight in that short amount of time. Zoe pushed the thoughts away and got Emma buckled in.

"Mommy?" Emma asked a few minutes into the 20 minute drive to Mobile.

"Yes, sweetie?" Zoe asked glancing into the rear view mirror.

"Why I no daddy?" Zoe sighed. It seemed like more and more lately Emma has been asking that question. Telling her daughter it was complicated wouldn't work like it did with others. "He hate me?" Emma asked on the verge of tears.

"No, sweetie he doesn't hate you," Zoe told her daughter. She had never went over what it was she would ever tell her daughter when she asked. She figured Emma would have been older when she did ask and Zoe could be up front with her. "No one could ever hate you, Emma."

"I no daddy, so I pick daddy?" Emma asked.

"Who would you pick as a daddy?" Zoe really didn't need to ask that question, she already knew the answer that was going to come from her daughters mouth.

"Wade," Emma beamed.

"Mommy will talk to Wade ok?" Zoe asked. Emma nodded a smile replacing her tears. Zoe wanted to have a talk with Wade to begin with.

Zoe may have went a tad overboard with Emma's clothes but they were all really cute and a little girl could never have enough clothes. Emma had got more clothes that were like Wade's. Emma told her mom she liked the way Wade dressed. Zoe tried to argue back but instead she put the articles of clothing in the cart. Zoe had even got Emma a few new toys to played with.

"We need to get Wade a seat for you, since you insist on spending every waking moment with him," Zoe told her daughter poking her little nose. Emma giggled.

"That one mommy," Emma said pointing to a black one that had pink and white flowers on it. Zoe put it in the cart and they headed to the check out.

They dropped everything off at home and they headed to the Rammer Jammer for dinner. Emma ran in not waiting for Zoe. Wade looked up from the bar, hearing Emma's giggles.

"Where's your ma?" Wade asked meeting Emma at a table.

"Right here," Zoe said walking in.

"Have ift for you," Emma beamed hugging Wade.

"Oh yea? What's that?" Wade asked sitting down by Emma.

"I no tell," Emma told him. Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me or I'll tickle you," Wade threatened. Emma shook her head. Wade started to tickle her. Emma laughed and wiggled in her seat. "You gonna tell me?" Wade asked. Emma shook her head again and Wade started to tickle her once more.

"You're very own car seat for, Emma here," Zoe told him not sure how long the two before her would keep doing their little routine.

"Why thank you princess Ems," Wade told her messing her hair up. "I'll bring ya something to eat."

"But we didn't order yet, Wade," Zoe pointed out.

"I know what my favorite girl here wants, right Ems?" Wade asked. Emma nodded. Wade gave Zoe a wink walking off.

"Hello Emma, Zoe," Dash said sitting down with them. "I couldn't help but over hear that, Wade is getting a car seat for Emma. Why is that?" Dash asked taking out his voice recorder.

"I ike Wade. He best," Emma told him looking up from her coloring book.

"She likes to spend time with, Wade and it's easier for him if he has his own seat for her just in case. You never know what's gonna happen," Zoe explained. She hated explaining every action she did to this town. Most things might get on her nerves but seeing the smile that was always on her daughters face, that made this whole thing worth it.

'Mmhmm," Dash said getting up and going to his own table. Wade came back with a little burger for Emma with a little side bowl of vegetables. Emma made a face seeing the broccoli and green beans.

"If you wanna be as stronger as me you gotta eat them veggies," Wade told her. Emma sighed but took a bite of it.

"Wade, think we can talk, alone later?" Zoe asked quietly not to draw any more unwanted attention from any Bluebellian. Wade nodded.

"Sure thing," Wade replied walking off. He has been wanting to talk to Zoe about Emma for some time now.

"You ask him, momma?" Emma asked with a mouthful of burger. Zoe nodded.

"What has mommy said about talking with a mouthful of food?" Zoe asked looking at her daughter.

"Not too," Emma replied looking down. "Sowwy, mommy."

"It's ok, sweetie."

"I go pay roup morrow?"

"Yes, and you'll have fun. Are you happy we moved here?" Zoe asked. She could see it wrote all over her daughter's face but she needed to hear her daughter say it.

"I love it, mommy," Emma lit up answering the question. That was the icing on the cake. Everything with Wade, who the father of her daughter was and things with Brick didn't matter to her. The little girl who sat with a ketchup filled face did. She was happy here and that alone made Zoe happy.


	8. Crazy Earl

_**Crazy Earl:**_

"Momma, who that man up there?" Emma asked pointing to the man who stood on top of Nate's hardware.

"That's Earl, sweetie," Zoe replied looking to see Earl was ready to jump. She had only met him once and that was earlier when Wade brought him in.

"Ister Earl?" Emma yelled.

"Yes, pretty lady," He called back.

"I Emma, tis me mommy," Emma called back.

"Earl, what are you doing up there? I really think you should come down," Zoe called up to him.

"Nice to meet you, Emma," Earl called out to Emma. "Waiting on my son and I'll be fine," Earl called back wobbling on the edge a bit.

"Mommy, someone need to get him," Emma said tears starting to well up in her little eyes. Zoe sighed looking around. No one was there. She really didn't know what to do. She couldn't climb up there and help him. Emma had a death lock on Zoe because she was so scared. In the midst of trying to figure something out the town started to show up to watch the show but no one did anything to help the man down. Zoe didn't understand it. Shouldn't they be doing something to help Earl?

"What's going on?" Zoe asked Lavon who had just took a spot next to them. "Why doesn't someone help Earl down?"

"Earl gets his government check once a month and blows it on booze and then every month, Wade sings him down off the roof." Lavon said gesturing to Wade who had now joined his father on top of Nate's. Zoe couldn't hear what was being said.

"Wade, no get hurt?" Emma asked as the tears started to come out.

"Wade, won't get hurt," Zoe assured her daughter just as Wade started to sing Moon River. Zoe smiled nudging Emma for her to see that Wade was helping the man. The town had even joined in with the singing.

"Come on dad, let's get you home." Zoe had heard that part. The fact that he would go through all of that for family showed Zoe that Wade wasn't at all how she ever thought he was. She knew he was good with Emma, but to go through that every month with your father, it took a special person to do that.

"We go see, Wade?" Emma asked trying to pull Zoe in the direction of Wade.

"No, sweetie, we'll see, Wade tomorrow. He has to take his daddy home." Emma didn't like that, she wanted to make sure that Wade was ok. She started to squirm in Zoe's arms enough that Zoe had no choice but to put her on the ground so she wouldn't drop her daughter. Before Zoe had a chance to take a hold of Emma's hand, she took off running to Wade.

"Wade!" Emma yelled holding onto his leg.

"Emma, where's your mommy?" Wade asked crouching down to Emma's level.

"There," Emma told him pointing to Zoe who was walking up to them. "You otay?" Emma asked with a small yawn.

"I'm ok, what did we say about running away from Mommy?" Wade asked using a stern voice picking her up to hand over to Zoe.

"Not to, it's naughty. I not a naughty girl," Emma replied burying her head into the crook of Zoe's neck.

"You, Emma are a very good girl," Wade told her rubbing her little back. "Night, Emma," Wade told her kissing her temple. Emma sniffled giving a whine of protest moving away from him.

"She'll be fine in the morning," Zoe informed him. "It's not very often she gets into trouble." Zoe walked off ready to put her daughter to bed. It had been a long day.

Wade sighed getting his father into the car. He had to find a way to make Emma forgive him. He had never dealt with kids before. It hurt him to think the little girl he had grown to love in a short amount of time now hated him. He didn't mean to make her cry. He didn't think he was being hard on her. It wasn't as if he had spanked her, took things away or even grounded her. He asked her a simple question. He didn't ask the question as nicely as he should have, but he was already annoyed with his father. He wished his father could grow up and stop drinking his government check away every month. He started to take his frustrations out on the wrong person and he felt like shit for doing it. Doing so only showed him he wasn't cut out to be a father.

"I met the nice doctor lady earlier today when you ran me over, but that little girl, are you her father?" Earl asked. He may have been drunk but things didn't pass him by.

"No, she's not mine. Her father is some dude from New York," Wade replied. He was over people telling him that he was the father of Emma. If anyone knew whether he was the father of Emma, it would be him and he knew for a fact he wasn't her father.

"She reminds me of you," Earl spoke breaking the silence. Wade let the thought go. His old man was drunk, what did he know? He always talked a bunch of non-sense when drunk.

"She looks nothing like me, pops," Wade replied he was through with this conversation. The last person he wanted input on about how to be a father was his own father, especially when he was three sheets to the wind.

"She has taken quite the liking to you, she'll be fine. She doesn't hate you, boy." Wade shook his head letting Earl talk. "She seems like quite the little girl. It's a shame she doesn't have a father. Though it does seem like she really wants you to be her dad. Ain't that something?"

"She doesn't want me as her dad!" Wade scolded his own father. He knew it wasn't true. Emma had even asked if he was her father. He saw the disappointed look that crossed the little girls face when she was told otherwise. He wished he was her father. It would better for Emma in the long run. And for him.

"You could always be her step-father," Earl suggested. It took a bigger man to step up and take care of someone else kid. A lot of hurt that could come along with it as well.

"I wouldn't know how to be a father to her." Wade found it was easier to go this way in the conversation. He was in no mood to have a heart to heart about his feelings for the Doc with his drunk father.

"You know all the things not to do," Earl told his son getting out of the car. Wade wasn't so sure he really did know how not to be a father. A few things were simple, don't get drunk and act like you don't have kids. Don't skip out on their games because you need to have a beer more then support your own kids. He knew not to be like his father. The first ten years were good with him as far as he could remember.

Forgetting about him being a father because he knew he just wasn't suited for a family or even marriage. There was something about Zoe but even that didn't matter because she wasn't going to date any guy not even him. He needed more then the one night they had shared in the backseat of his car. With a deep sigh he got out of his car tired of seeing his dad stumble his way to the front door.

Wade got him inside and to bed escaping with the promise he'd be back in the morning to check on him and bring him some food and non-alcoholic beverages. Wade left seeing that Earl had passed out. He wanted to go see Emma and make things better with her but it was late and Emma was already in bed asleep. Finding it ironic, Wade needed a beer. He needed to be away from people, he really should have just went home and drank the night away but that's not what he did.


	9. Forgive Me

_**Forgive Me:**_

Zoe was sitting outside after she had calmed Emma down and got her to sleep. She didn't blame Wade for it. Things happen and more than likely come morning Wade would be Emma's best friend again. She watched as Wade pulled in and stormed into his house. Re-emerging a few minutes later. Watching him make his way to the carriage house, Zoe got up and met him in the trail. She couldn't risk him waking Emma up. Wade said nothing pulling Zoe in for a long kiss. Zoe kissed back at first. Coming to her senses she pulled away looking at him.

"Wade, we can't." Zoe hated to tell him that. She really wanted to see where this was going. But Emma. She couldn't hurt Emma like that.

"Why the hell not, Zoe?" Wade yelled throwing his hands in the air. "We're two grown adults."

"Because of Emma for one and for two you're piss ass drunk, Wade."

"You know that little girl has nothing to do with us, you didn't mind sleeping with me when you were drunk! So only you can use people?"

"I never used you, Wade." Hearing Wade say that hurt Zoe more than she ever thought possible. "If you really feel that way, I guess what ever we are is over with," Zoe told him slowly turning around. She knew better than to take everything he said well drunk to heart but hearing him say that, it was hard not.

"Run away, Zoe," Wade mocked. Zoe turned around to face him.

"Wade, I think you need to go home before you say more than you can fix in the morning."

"Why would I wanna fix this for, Zoe?" Wade asked walking off. Zoe sighed to herself. It wasn't worth it to chase after him. She did however find it hard to fall asleep.

"You alright?" Lavon asked seeing Zoe walk in with a sad Emma. She wouldn't even let Zoe put her down.

"Just need to have a little talk with that neighbor of yours."

"He already left, big Z. You can catch him at the Rammer Jammer."

"Thanks, Lavon." Zoe headed out. "You wanna see, Wade?" Zoe asked her daughter. Emma didn't say anything. Only shook her head no. "Sweetie, Wade didn't mean what he said last night," Zoe tried changing the tactic around.

"Wade, hate me," Emma mumbled into her mom's shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you."

"I go see, Rose?" Emma asked pointing to Rose.

"Rose, would mind watching her for a little bit?" Zoe asked walking up to Rose who had left the Rammer Jammer.

"Sure, come on Emma, let's go feed the ducks." Emma's face lit up as they walked off. Zoe took a deep breath walking into the Rammer Jammer.

"Wade, we need to talk," Zoe flat out said walking to where he was sitting in a corner away from everyone else holding his head.

"That's why I left before the two of you girls got up. I fucked up twice last night. It's not my proudest moment."

"Everything you said last night, you didn't mean or maybe you did and we just need to sit down, talk and figure it out."

"Let's hear it then, Doc. Tell me I was wrong to assume you used me. I couldn't even make out with you," Wade hissed in a low voice.

"It wasn't that, Wade. You were drunk, completely drunk. It would have been different if you had been sober. The last thing I need is to rush into anything because of Emma. I can be ok with getting hurt by anyone, but Emma can't. She already thinks you hate her."

"You saying that if I made a move to kiss you right now, you would be ok with it?" Wade asked putting the topic of Emma off for now.

"No, because I'm mad at you for last night," Zoe told him.

"I really didn't mean what I said last night. It makes me frustrated to know that we could be something if Emma wasn't in the picture. But she is and I do love that little girl. One day at a time?"

"I can do that," Zoe told him standing up. "She loves chocolate chip pancakes with a smiley face. With a side of an I'm sorry Emma. If you take her out for Ice cream after all of that tonight, she'll love you more than she has," Zoe told him. She hated seeing her daughter so hurt from this one little thing.

"She's easy to please," Wade chuckled standing up.

"For now," Zoe replied. "I'll bring back in about 10 minutes." Wade nodded and headed to the kitchen to start making the pancakes for Emma.

"Emma, sweetie, you ready to go eat?" Zoe asked walking up to her daughter that was full of giggles.

"Yes momma," Emma replied running to Zoe. "We fed duckies."

"I saw that. Thanks for watching her, Rose."

"She's a sweet girl," Rose replied heading off. Zoe took Emma's hand.

"Wade, has a surprise for you,"

"I no want it," Emma replied with a huff.

"Emma, you're a big girl now, you gotta see what, Wade wants, hear him out before you decided on not talking to him."

"Otay, mommy," Emma told her climbing into a chair. A few seconds later Wade brought her smiley face chocolate chip pancakes with a cup of orange juice.

"Special order for a special lady," Wade announced sitting down. Emma wanted to crack a smile but didn't. "Emma, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. I feel bad for it." Emma looked down at her plate of food.

"Don't do again?" Emma asked looking up at him.

"I promise, Emma."

"No hate me?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"I love you, princess Ems. I could never hate you, ever. I promise you that."

"I love you too, Wade." Emma got off her chair to hug him. Wade picked her up setting her on his lap. He pulled her plate of pancakes over and helped her cut 'em up. Zoe sat back in her chair. For the second time she could she the similarity between her daughter and Wade. She wouldn't cross the possibility off her list. There was a good chance that Wade was her father. Right?

"Do you have any siblings? Cousins? Uncles?" Zoe asked chewing on her lip.

"Personal much?" Wade chuckled. Zoe shrugged. "I have an older brother, we don't really get along. I have an Uncle Moe, he makes a mean gumbo. You?" Wade asked.

"Only child," Zoe told him. "Emma let's go get you washed up, you have play group today," Zoe told her daughter standing up. Emma jumped off Wade's lap and went with her mom. Zoe washed her daughter up and they walked back out. Emma ran up to Wade making him crouch down.

"Thank you for pancakes, Wade," Emma told him hugging and kissing his cheek.

"You're most welcome, Emma," Wade told her messing her hair up. Emma giggled running back to Zoe. He felt better now that things with Emma and even Zoe were cleared up.

That night after Zoe finished with work, Emma was done with play group, Wade had went to see Earl like he had promised. Zoe sat outside on the porch watching Emma on her bike.

"Does she ever get off that thing?" Wade asked taking a seat by Zoe.

"Not while we are home," Zoe smiled. "Wade, about us being a couple," Zoe started to say not sure how to word what she was thinking.

"I get that, Emma comes first right now. And after the events of earlier, it bites not having her around."

"Doesn't it though?" Zoe asked leaning into Wade. He smiled putting his arm around her. This moment seemed like the perfect little moment.

"Ice cream sundae's at, Lavon's," Wade announced breaking the little moment. He hated to do it, but the ice cream would melt. Zoe and Wade walked to Lavon's as Emma rode her bike ahead of them.


	10. Wait! What?

_**Wait! What?-**_

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've taken on a few more shifts at the Rammer Jammer," Wade explained joining Zoe on the porch of the carriage house. "Where's Emma?"

"Ice cream with Lavon. And maybe a park or something. I can't get her off that bike of hers, I wouldn't be surprised if she needs a new one in a few weeks," Zoe told him with a faint laugh.

"She does love that thing," Wade chuckled. "Doc, I know you didn't wanna talk to me about, Emma and her new bike." Zoe had been meaning to have this certain conversation with Wade for over a week now, she was just having trouble doing so.

"No, I don't," Zoe sighed. "She asked me the other day about her father."

"Do you really not know?" Wade asked. Zoe shook her head.

"I went out with my best friend, I had way to much wine and the next thing I know, I'm leaving his hotel room in the early morning. We never exchanged names or anything." Wade slightly shook his head. That night he slept with whoever in New York seemed very familiar to what happened to him. When he woke in the late morning she was gone. No trace of her what so ever. "Anyway, she wanted to know if her father hated her. Of course I told her no, but I wasn't expecting to her to start asking questions about her father until she was older."

"What, uh, did you tell her?" Wade asked leaning forward, his elbows resting on his legs.

"That no one can hate her. She wants to pick her own father out." This was the part Zoe was worried about.

"Let me guess she wants me to be her father?" Wade asked. Zoe nodded. "That's kinda huge. What am I suppose to do when you find yourself getting together with some guy? I love your little girl like she's my own but I can't exactly get any closer to her. One day you'll find your prince charming or whoever. And Emma wont want me anymore. It's not fair to me that you ask that of me," Wade yelled pacing around the porch.

"I know it's not fair, Wade. But that little girl. My little girl loves you, I swear she loves you more than me at times. She would never replace you. I'm not looking for someone to be with. I can't bring some guy in for Emma to get attached to only for them to walk out because they can't handle being a father."

"I never realized how hard it is to be a single mother. I know what it's like to grow up with out a parent. You saw my dad the other night."

"My parents weren't any better. My mom kept a huge lie from me. To think I could have spent my summers here growing up. Maybe things would be different," Zoe told him to comfort him some.

"And maybe you wouldn't have Emma, is that a life you would want?" Wade asked. "Because the second that little girl walks out of my life it's going to be hard and I wont like it. I can't stand when she wont talk to me."

"I couldn't imagine a life without her," Zoe told him a smile coming out. "When did you say you were in New York?" Zoe asked looking at him.

"May, why?" Wade asked confused.

"Just, uh, wondering," Zoe replied doing the math in her head. It all added up. "She was born in February," Zoe said seeing if Wade would catch on. It wasn't likely that Wade was the father, but she wouldn't rule it out. Her daughter loved him, the time frame worked out way to perfect for it not to. There was a slight chance that Wade was her father.

"That's insane, Zoe," Wade replied getting up to walk away. He needed to be alone with a bottle of beer to really think about this.

"Is it?" Zoe asked calling after him. Wade shook his head coming to a complete stop. It worked out to be right. Emma was going to be turning 4 soon. Zoe's story matched his.

"Wait!" Wade yelled. The puzzle pieces were starting to come together in his head. "That's how I know you!" Wade exclaimed walking back to Zoe.

"What's going on, Wade?" Zoe asked a small smirk coming out. Just like she had thought is was a possibility he had thought so as well.

"Haven't you been trying to figure out how we know each other?" Wade asked. "Because for the past week, I have. I was in New York a little over 4 years ago. I had slept with one woman the few days I was there, it had to be you," Wade rambled stating the facts.

"No, Wade, it doesn't have to be me, there's a small chance it was me," Zoe told him. "It's a possibility that I've slept with you twice. It would clear up the confusion to why Emma has this bond with you," Zoe told him sitting back in the chair she had occupied.

"Whoa!" Wade said sitting next to her. "I could be her father," Wade said shaking his head. Was it possible? Anything was possible. Especially when the facts were clearly pointing to him.

"You could be, crazier things have happened," Zoe informed him. "We can get a test done tomorrow and know for sure. But, Wade take one look at that girl now that you know and you tell me what you see?" Zoe asked standing up to go greet her daughter.

"You've seen it already haven't you?" Wade asked following behind her.

"A few days ago at the Rammer Jammer when I came back to get her, she was your mini me, and the other day well she sat on your lap to eat her pancakes," Zoe told him walking over to her daughter. Wade took one look at the little girl who was now running around getting Lavon to chase her. She looked like Zoe but under that he could see himself in her. Maybe it really was possible after all.

"We'll go to Mobile tomorrow," Wade whispered coming to stand by Zoe as they watched Emma and Lavon goof off. Zoe nodded stepping out to grab Emma up as she ran by. Zoe tickled and kissed the little girl sending her on her way to play. If Wade was proven to be the father everything was gonna change. How was she suppose to explain things to her daughter?

Wade stood in his spot, his eyes glued on the little girl in front of him. If she was really his, he'd be the father she needed but the only thing that spun around in his head, how was he suppose to be a father? He didn't have the best role model for a father growing up. What did he really know about taking care of a kid? Nothing, but he'd do what he thought was right. The good thing, she was already potty trained. How hard was it to be a parent?


	11. A Trip to the Clinic

_**A Trip to the Clinic:**_

"Sweetie, we need to talk to you," Zoe told her daughter joining her on the floor where Emma sat coloring. Wade also sat down by both of them.

"What, Mommy?" Emma asked putting her crayons down.

"Remember how you wanted me to talk to Wade about being your Daddy?" Zoe asked. Emma nodded crawling into Wade's lap. This was the part Zoe wasn't sure how she was going to explain to her daughter. She wanted to wait until after they knew for sure one way or another but Wade insisted that they tell Emma what was going on.

"I would love to be your daddy." Emma squealed hugging Wade. "But," Wade told her not all that sure where to take this. He had thought it would be easier to tell her, but he couldn't ruin her happiness by telling her the truth.

"But, what, Wade?" Emma asked looking up at him.

"We're taking a trip tomorrow. To the Mobile clinic and after we're gonna go get some pizza. But you gotta be a good girl at the clinic tomorrow and let the nice lady swab the inside of your cheek," Zoe explained to Emma letting Wade off the hook.

"Otay Mommy, why?"

"In order for Wade to officially be your father, you need to take a special kind of a test, only a doctor can do," Zoe explained hoping her daughter would leave it at that.

"You a doctor mommy, why can't you do it?" Emma asked curling into Wade, letting a small yawn out.

"I'm not special enough to do it," Zoe explained earning a head nod from her daughter. The idea of having the test done in Bluebell didn't even seem like an option. The less people who knew about it the better. Even with the doctor/patient confidentiality news would still break about it.

"I'll put her to bed," Wade said standing up with a sleeping Emma in his arms. Zoe smiled watching him. He was already amazing with her. "What?" Wade asked crouching down to help pick up the crayons.

"You're an amazing father, Wade."

"No," Wade said shaking his head. He wasn't father material. "I don't know how to be a father," Wade responded dropping the crayons in the pink and purple pencil box.

"Doesn't mean, you're not good at being a father. You're wonderful with Emma. No one starts out knowing everything. Just from watching you with her, you are beyond amazing, Wade. Any little girl or boy would be happy to have you as their father."

"Uh thanks for that, Zoe." Wade headed outside to sit on the porch. Zoe joining him. "What if I'm not her real father?"

"Nothing has to change, Wade. I'm not going to go out and find the real guy that is her father." She really didn't know where to start if she tried. "No matter what happens to us, doesn't mean you lose that little girl in there. She'll always see you as her father. But I having feeling, we don't have to worry about that."

"That's just a feeling. We need facts here. We need to know the truth."

"If after the results says you're not her father, then we will figure it out. Let's not worry about that until after."

"Yea, sure. I'm gonna head on home." Zoe stood up pulling Wade in for a hug. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek walking into the carriage house. Wade walked home skipping a cold beer and went straight to bed. Tomorrow held a lot of answers for him and his future.

They had arrived at Mobile's Medical Clinic to get the test done. Very few words had been spoken. Even Emma had been quiet, which Zoe found strange. She was always talking Wade's ear off. The last time Zoe saw her daughter so quiet was when they had moved to Bluebell. Zoe picked Emma up to carry her inside.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Zoe asked walking through the parking lot.

"What if, Wade, not my daddy?" Emma asked on the verge of tears.

"That doesn't change anything, Emma, I promise," Zoe soothed. Emma sniffled resting her head on Zoe's shoulder.

After getting everything filled out, they were able to sit in the waiting room. Zoe had brought a few books for Emma. She sat on Wade's lap and had him read to her. Wade really was an amazing father. She wished he would see that for himself. She knew nothing about being a mother when she had Emma. She's still learning as Emma grows. As long as she wasn't like Candice then she was doing something right. Zoe wanted to be a part of her daughter's life every single step of the way.

Wade was only half way through the second book when they got called back. Emma sat on Zoe's lap scared. The nurse that came in and got everything set up smiled at them.

"The doctor will be with you shortly. I must say you three make a cute little family." Neither Wade or Zoe went to correct her.

"Thanks," Wade responded placing his arm around the back of Zoe's chair. Zoe gave a weak smile. There was something about this that felt right. She could get use to Wade coming along when Emma needed to be at the hospital or the clinic. Or for anything that Emma needed two parents for.

Emma was a trooper when the doctor needed to swab the inside of her cheek. She had giggled when it was Wade's turn.

"I'll have the results rushed. I'll be in contact with you, when I get the results back. It should be about a week or so. Any questions?" The doctor asked turning in his chair to look at the three in front of them.

"Is he my daddy?" Emma asked pointing at Wade.

"That's a question for your mom, little lady," the doctor replied.

"Emma, we went over this earlier today," Zoe told her daughter.

"No matter what, Emma, I promise I'll be your daddy," Wade responded placing her in his lap. "I'm not going anywhere." Emma smiled hugging him tight.

"I have no questions, Wade?" Zoe asked turning her head in Wade's direction.

"Nope, we're all good." Wade stood up with Emma in his arms and headed out with Zoe behind him.

Emma sang along with the radio, making Wade and Zoe smile. Wade drove them to a pizza place. The three of them enjoyed their time together away from the prying eyes of Bluebell. Zoe could honestly see doing more with Wade as a family. Wade had made sure that Emma's pizza was cool enough for her to eat. He insisted to cut it up but Emma wanted the whole slice of pizza.

"What's with that grin?" Wade asked reaching for a second slice of pizza.

"If you could see how you are with her, you wouldn't be questioning fatherhood," explained Zoe taking a bite from her pizza.

"It comes easy with Emma," Wade responded with a shrug.

"Not all the time," Zoe chuckled. "This is nice, out as a little family. I can see plenty of outings like this." That statement alone made Wade smile. He had never given having a family of his own much thought. His childhood wasn't easy and he couldn't think of putting someone through that. Being a bachelor for the rest of his life seemed like the way to go. Ever since Zoe and Emma walked into his life. The thought about having a family crossed his mind more than he would like to admit.

"What are the two of you doing when we get home?" Wade asked as Zoe wiped pizza sauce off Emma's face.

"Swim!" Emma exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "You come too?"

"I don't know," Wade started to say.

"We're only gonna be at the pond, you are more than welcome to join us," Zoe informed him.

"I don't start work until tonight, so I think I can make it." Emma grinned throwing her little arms around Wade's neck, leaving a trail of pizza grease.


	12. Are You Really Made of Gold?

_**Are You Really Made of Gold?:**_

It had already been a week since they went to the clinic. Emma didn't know any better but Wade was a total wreck. He found himself snapping at everyone. Wally had sent him home more than once in the past week. When he was at home he sat playing video games. Emma would play with him the best she could. Zoe didn't like the fact her daughter was playing violent video games but Wade assured her other wise. Wade didn't touch the violent video games when Emma was around. He was smarter than that. The only time Wade was at ease was when Emma was around him. Zoe was nerves too but she kept it to herself the best she could.

"Why aren't you at play group young lady?" Zoe asked seeing Emma helping Wade wipe off a table. It was a sight Zoe was starting to love seeing.

"Mrs. Martin was sick, play group got canceled for the day. People like me more this week, when I'm around this munchkin," Wade explained. Zoe nodded sitting down.

"Don't over work her. Has she ate anything?" Zoe had come to like the bond Emma had with Wade. It was the fatherly bond she needed and if she was right Wade was her father. She had grown to accept it. She even loved the bond.

"She's been snacking on strawberries, grapes and Cheetos. She did have breakfast, but not lunch yet."

"I wait for you mama," Emma said climbing into a chair.

"How did you get her to eat strawberries and grapes? I have to beg her to eat them. Thank you sweetie," Zoe said kissing her daughters cheek.

"Monkey see, monkey do," Wade smirked. "I was eating them and she started to steal them from me." She should have figured that much or for it be something like that.

"Of course. She really does adore you," Zoe smiled, her daughter wasn't the only one that was fond of Wade. Could she really go there though? She had to think of what would happen if they didn't work. She had Emma to worry about. She couldn't do as she pleased though.

"She ain't the only one," Wade smarted off.

"What was that?" Zoe asked looking up at Wade. She really hadn't heard what he had said.

"Chicken today? It's pretty excellent." Wade covered up what he had actually said.

"Sure." Zoe turned her attention to Emma now that Wade had walked off. "Are you having fun with Wade?"

"Uh-huh," Emma nodded. "Mommy is that man made of gold?" Emma asked pointing to George, who had just walked in.

"Why do you ask?" Zoe asked keeping her laughter at bay. She couldn't have come to that conclusion all by herself.

"Wade, called him Golden boy," Emma shrugged. Zoe should have known that. Even she had heard Wade reference George with Golden boy Tucker. She waved George over.

"George, I don't think you've officially met Emma yet, have you?" Zoe asked getting George to sit down.

"Actually I have. Hi, Emma," George said.

"Hi, are you made of gold?" Emma asked eyeing him up. She kept tilting her head from one side to the other, she had even poked his arm then poked her own arm.

"Uh, no, I can't say I am. Why?" George asked not sure he actually wanted to hear the explanation.

"Hey, Tucker. What brings you by?" Wade asked getting a little jealous. There was no reason for him to be jealous but it sat there in the pit of his stomach.

"Emma, had a question she wanted to ask George. Maybe you can explain to, Emma here, why you call, George, golden boy, Tucker, when he really isn't made of gold."

"Uh, that," Wade smirked placing the two plates of food down.

"Yeah cause now she thinks I'm made of gold." Even George wanted to laugh at that. "Emma, I assure you, I'm not gold."

"That's sad then," Emma replied with a sigh picking a chicken nugget up to eat.

"George, we don't have time for you to sit around and socialize. We got a ton of stuff that needs to be done for our wedding!" Lemon stormed into the Rammer Jammer stomping up to George. "Zoe, Wade, Emma, hello."

"Do you like Lemon's?" Emma asked starting to get curious.

"I guess, why?" Lemon asked. Emma shrugged.

"Emma, you done?" Emma nodded. "Wanna come help out?" Emma smiled kissing Zoe on the cheek before walking off with Wade.

"There is such a thing called child labor laws," Lemon stated.

"I know that, but she loves helping Wade out. He does pay her with a milkshake at the end of the day," Zoe retorted with a shrug. It wasn't as if she was being forced to work and she mostly chatted with people leaving Wade to do the work. What little Emma did was nothing.

"Lemon, I would love to stay and chat but I have a meeting with a client." George kissed Lemon and headed out.

"That's great, now I'm stuck here with you," Lemon retorted.

"You don't have to be, Lemon. You can still leave. Remember you don't like me. And I don't like you."

"That's when I thought you were after my man and my daddy's practice."

"I'm barely friends with George, and the practice, half of it, is mine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe we could at least be civil, by no means are we friends."

"That's quite alright, Lemon. Being civil is just fine with me," Zoe retorted getting up. "Now you don't have to worry about being stuck with me." Zoe gave her a tight smile and walked over to where Wade and Emma were at. She gave Emma a hug. "I'll be by later to get you."

"Kay momma," Emma responded going back to her coloring page that Wade had put in front of her.

"I get off early today, we'll be at the park. Come join us when you're done working. If you can."

"I'm pretty sure that I can, you be good, Emma."

"I will," Emma huffed.

"I swear, she's already you!" Zoe exclaimed throwing her arms in the air walking out.

"Is that bad?" Emma asked Wade with a frightened look on her face.

"It's not bad at all, it's a good thing," Wade smirked. Emma liked that answer and went back to coloring.

A few hours later Wade chased Emma around the park being the tickle monster. Emma laughed as she ran. A smile graced Zoe's features as she watched them play. She really couldn't wait for the results to be in. She really wanted Emma to have a father. No matter what Wade said or thought, Zoe knew for a fact from just watching the two of them together that Wade was an amazing father. Zoe put her arms out to catch Emma.

"Mommy's safe," Emma giggled holding onto Zoe.

"That's not fair," Wade pouted with a smile. "We agreed that nothing was going to be safe."

"I'm a person not nothing, so it's fair," Zoe replied sitting on the bench. Emma curled into Zoe sticking her tongue at Wade. "Mommy is always safe, isn't she?" Zoe asked kissing the top of her daughters head.

"Uh-huh," Emma replied keeping her eyes on Wade.

"How is that fair?" Wade asked laying on the grass, covering his eyes from the sun.

"Doesn't matter how, it just is," Zoe explained. Emma slowly crawled off Zoe's lap, tip-toed up to Wade and jumped on his stomach. Wade peeked out from under his arm to see Emma sitting on him. Wade quickly started to tickle Emma's sides making her squirm.

"Should we get mommy?" Wade asked with a grin.

"No, you shouldn't," Zoe said shaking her head.

"Let's get mommy," Emma yelled running over to Zoe. She started to tickle Zoe, who started to tickle her daughter back. Soon enough Wade joined in tickling Zoe, making her squirm on the park bench. "STOP!" Emma yelled with a slight panic to her voice. Wade and Zoe stopped to look at her. "I go potty, bad."

"Come on," Zoe said holding her hand out for Emma. Zoe helped Emma to the bathroom.

"Who's the man?" Emma asked pointing to the man Wade seemed to be in the middle of a tense discussion with.

"I don't know, sweetie," Zoe told her keeping her back. Emma had other intentions. "Emma, don't you do it," Zoe strictly told her daughter. Emma sighed staying by her mom's side.

"Sorry about that," Wade said walking up. He picked Emma up.

"You don't have a reason to be sorry, Wade," Zoe responded.

"Who he?" Emma asked into Wade's shoulder.

"My brother, Jesse." Zoe could tell in the way he had said it, that things weren't good between them. She wasn't going to push though. If Wade wanted to talk she'd be there. "I need to go for a bit." Zoe nodded taking Emma from Wade. They headed off home.

"Do you want bubbles in your bath, sweetie?" Zoe asked looking at her daughter who found her bath toys and got them put in the tub.

"Yes, momma," Emma replied. Zoe poured some bubble bath into the luke warm water. Zoe then proceeded to help Emma into the bath. Zoe washed her daughter's hair. Emma washed herself under the guidance of Zoe.

"I'll be back to check on you, I'm just going to clean up some." Emma nodded playing with her ducks. Zoe sighed taking a look at the place. She really needed to find a place where Emma had her own room and a play room at that. With the place cleaned up and beds made, Zoe checked on Emma once again. "You done?" Emma nodded pulling the plug from the tub. Zoe got a towel and helped her daughter from the tub.

"I hungry mommy."

"We'll go get something to eat."

"Rammer Jammer?" Emma questioned. Zoe smiled. She was curious to know where Wade had disappeared to.

"Why not," Zoe replied helping Emma with her shoes.

They had ordered their food and there still was no sign of Wade. Zoe couldn't help but wonder what it was Wade had to do. What trouble could his brother cause for Wade? In that moment she realized she shouldn't be so worried about Wade, it wasn't if they were really more than friends. She was afraid to take the next step because of Emma. She was waiting for the results to come back, not that she needed too, but this was her leaving it up to fate. Emma sat in her chair being quiet as she ate her food.

"I full, mommy," Emma sighed pushing the plate of half eaten food away from her.

"Alright, sweetie. Wanna go home?" Zoe asked earning a head nod from Emma. Zoe picked Emma up and went to the bar to pay for their food. On the walk back home Emma had fallen asleep. Zoe took her to Lavon's seeing Wade sitting outside on his porch. Lavon was more than ok with watching a sleeping Emma for a bit. Zoe was going to take her fate into her own hands, it had to be done. She wasn't going to worry about the consequences until morning. If there was any to have.

"Where's Emma?" Wade asked watching Zoe approach me.

"At Lavon's sleeping," Zoe replied. "You ok?" Wade nodded giving Zoe a smile.

"Nothing that can't be fixed tomorrow. Why are you really here, Zoe?" Wade asked standing up taking a step closer to Zoe.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," Zoe whispered licking her lips. It was now or never. "And I've wanted to do something for a while now."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Wade asked with a smirk. Without saying a word Zoe pressed her lips against his. Wade gripped her hips pulling her flush against his body. Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck moaning into the kiss. Things started to heat up as they fumbled into the gate house shedding clothes as they found their way to the bed in the dark. Stumbling over as little as possible.


	13. The Results are, Jesse?

_**The Results are, Jesse?:**_

Zoe laid wrapped in Wade's arms an hour later. The only feeling that went through Zoe's head was how content this felt. How everything that was wrong felt oh so right. She wanted this, to take this next step with Wade. It wasn't if she had to worry about Emma and Wade getting along. They already adored each other and it was a huge possibility that Wade was her father. There was no harm there. Things not working out was her only fear.

"You alright?" Wade asked moving to sit up bring Zoe with him.

"Yeah," Zoe told him.

"Let's try that one again, Doc. What's bugging you? You don't regret this do you?" Wade asked. Zoe shook her head moving into him more.

"No, not at all. It was amazing and incredible. I want this, Wade. I really do but,"

"Emma?" Wade asked filling in the blank.

"Yeah, I'm always going to worry about her. I know when it comes to my personal life, I should do what makes me happy but she's there and she's not going anywhere. The last thing I have ever wanted to do was have a string of guys in her life."

"I'm starting to understand that, I really am. But I'm not some stranger. She knows me, I might be her father. Even if I'm not, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that, Wade. I really do. But," Zoe started to say only to lose her train of thought.

"But what?" Wade asked with the silence growing to be too much for him.

"Nothing," Zoe replied turning to look at him. "Let's try this. Let's be a couple and see how it works out. If doesn't go smoothly then we can be friends or at least civil with other since we live in such a small town and we might possibly have a child together."

"I'm ok with keeping it a secret until we know for sure. It's no one's business except ours. I don't see the sense in telling Emma until we know for sure how things will work out with us."

"You'd do that for me, for us?" Zoe asked. Wade pulled Zoe in for a kiss.

"I'd do that and more," Wade replied resting his forehead against hers. Zoe smiled kissing him. "As much as I want this to continue, you better go get Emma home before she wakes up and needs you."

"You know, you're kinda the best," Zoe smirked crawling over him to get outta his bed.

"The same can be said about you Doc," Wade remarked sending Zoe a wink. Zoe rolled eyes getting dressed.

"Tomorrow?" Zoe asked.

"Tomorrow, Doc," Wade replied grabbing Zoe's hand before she had a chance to head out. "What?" Zoe questioned looking down at him. Wade tugged her arm making her fall on the bed. Wade smirked kissing her.

"I needed a goodnight kiss," Wade replied explaining his actions. Zoe kissed his cheek and left to get Emma home and changed for bed. Zoe fell back on her bed with a smile gracing her lips. Tonight had ended perfectly.

"Wake up sweepy head!" Emma yelled storming into the gate house jumping on top of Wade.

"Emma?" Wade asked, rubbing his eyes. "Where's your mom?"

"Right here," Zoe answered with a smile standing by the side of the bed. "She wanted to bring you breakfast. Don't worry I didn't make it, Lavon did," Zoe informed him sitting down. "Also you don't mind watching her do you? Group got canceled again."

"I don't mind at all. I work the late shift tonight, so I can spend all day with her. Meet you for lunch?" Wade asked. Zoe nodded kissing Emma's cheek.

"I wouldn't wanna miss that. You," Zoe said poking Emma's nose.

"I know mommy be good," Emma said rolling her eyes. "I never bad."

"No, you're not," Zoe replied walking to the door. She sent Wade a smile and headed out to work. Emma moved off of Wade to sit next to him.

"You wanna go fishing later?" Wade asked taking a bite of his food. Emma looked at him funny shaking her head. "What do you wanna do?"

"Tea party," Emma beamed. Wade held back a groan.

"I've never been to tea party, you sure that's what you wanna do today?" Wade asked, not all that sure about a tea party. Emma nodded her head.

"We have fun."

"Alright, if you say so princess Ems," Wade replied not knowing what he was in for.

"Hello?" Zoe asked answering the phone that sat on her desk the second she walked through the door.

"Miss Hart? This is Dr. Wells calling from the clinic."

"Oh, yes, hello Dr. Wells," Zoe greeted sitting back in her chair. "What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me but rather what I can do for you. Your results are in. How do you want to go by getting them? I can fax them, email them or you can come back down and get them."

"Um fax them to my office please." To Zoe that was that fastest way possible. She'd have to make sure she was the one to get the fax first though.

"Ok, you'll have them in about 10 minutes. Have a good day, Miss Hart."

"You too Dr. Wells. Thank you," Zoe replied hanging up. She walked out of her office to see that the practice was empty. She really hoped it stayed that way until she got the fax with the results on it.

"Excuse me, is there a doctor in I can see?" Zoe turned her head at the male voice.

"Yes, right in that room there," Zoe pointed. "I'll be with you in a second," she told him hearing the fax machine come to life. He nodded and headed into Zoe's office. Zoe grabbed the piece of paper that came through checking to make sure it was what she was waiting for. Seeing that it was the results, she kept from looking to see if Wade was Emma's father or not. She wanted to do that with Wade. She made sure no more was coming in and walked to her office to check in with the patient that had come in. "What can I do for you?" Zoe asked slipping the paper she had folded up into her purse.

"I kinda got a cut on my arm," he replied moving the cloth he had pressed against the cut.

"That you do. What happened?" Zoe asked getting things set up.

"Just an accident," he replied not giving any more info out.

"Ok, I'll get you fixed up good as new, um I didn't catch a name," Zoe told him as she started to clean out the cut.

"Jesse Kinsella," he told her with a smile.

"Oh," Zoe replied. "This shouldn't hurt that much," Zoe informed him.

"Dr. Hart is it?" Jesse asked. Zoe nodded going about getting his arm fixed up. "Do you have a first name?"

"Zoe," she replied.

"Mommy!" Emma shouted running into the room.

"Yes, sweetie?" Zoe asked glancing at her daughter.

"Where my tea set?"

"In the box by your bed, why?" Zoe asked finishing the stitches.

"Tea party with daddy!" Emma exclaimed a huge smile that reached her eyes on her face.

"Where is he?" Zoe asked placing a bandage over Jesse's arm.

"He made sure I got here, then he went to get some tea," Emma explained sitting at Zoe's desk.

"I got the tea," Wade announced walking into the room.

"I'm an uncle?" Jesse asked. "You have a kid?" He asked even more confused.

"Jesse?" Wade asked with a slight panic. "Can you wait for me outside?" Wade asked. Jesse nodded walking outside.

"I have the results, if you wanna know for sure," Zoe informed him. Wade shook his head.

"I really don't need to know. As far as I'm concerned, she's my daughter. I'll go explain things to Jesse, and I'll be back to get my princess," Wade explained walking outside. Zoe smiled as she cleaned her mess up. That was what she wanted to hear all along.


	14. The Boys are Back Together

_**The Boys are Back Together:**_

"It would have been nice of you to pick up the damn phone and tell me I was an uncle, Wade!" Jesse yelled the second Wade was out the door of the practice.

"I would have called you if I had your damn number, Jesse," Wade yelled right back walking to the spot his brother stood in. At this point he didn't care about the whole town hearing their fight. "I wasn't exactly sure she was mine until about a week ago." His voice had softened talking about Emma.

"That's what you get. Sleeping around treating women like they're your play things. I'm surprised it hadn't happened sooner." It was supposed to be a joke but it came out in a more serious tone then he intended on.

"Me and you both," Wade replied letting a chuckle out. "Jesse, we've got a twisted past of resentment at least on my part. Is it safe to call a truce after all these years? It's not fair to keep you from your niece."

"Is she the only reason for this truce?" Jesse asked keeping is voice neutral. Wade frowned rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, we're suppose to be brothers. The first 10 years of my life we were close, from what I remember and from the box of pictures dad made me take. Sometimes it takes something like a kid to show you what you've been missing out on over the years." Every single word he spoke came from the heart. He wouldn't come right out and admit that he had missed having his brother in his life.

"It would be good to know how my niece is doing along with my brother. Truce it is. Are you sure she's yours? How'd dad take the news?" Jesse asked sitting on the bench.

"We got the results back today but after spending so much time with her over the last few weeks, I don't need some paper to tell me she's mine. Whether she's my daughter through blood or any other way doesn't matter. I already love her like my own." Jesse let a smile come out. He was really proud of his brother for growing up so much in just a short amount of time. "We haven't been out to dads to tell him yet. He suspects like the rest of this crazy town that she's mine. But he doesn't for sure."

"You ever going to look at the results?"

"I don't see a need to do it. I already know she is mine in my heart," Wade responded clearing his throat. "We're gonna go back to the gate house for a tea party. You're free to join us, if you uh have nothing else to do."

"You with a child, a little girl, how can I miss that?" Jesse asked with a chuckle. Wade shook his head and walked into the practice.

"Ready for your tea party?" Wade asked picking Emma up. She nodded her head.

"Everything alright with Jesse?" Zoe asked hanging the phone up.

"For now it is. He's gonna come back to the house and join in with the tea party."

"Tea set is in a box by her bed somewhere. I should be done around 1 for the day."

"Come out to the gate house and we'll figure out what to do from there for lunch." Zoe nodded kissing Emma on the cheek before they walked out.

"Who he?" Emma asked pointing to Jesse.

"That's you uncle Jesse. I was talking to him yesterday, remember?" Wade asked walking up to Jesse. "Jesse, this is my little girl, Emma, princess this my big brother, your uncle, Jesse." Emma gave him a smile wave curling up to Wade.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma," Jesse said putting his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"Daddy, uncle Jess, come to tea party too?" Emma asked Wade.

"You need to ask him," Wade responded getting a pout out of Emma.

"You ask him," Emma whined burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"Emma, you need to be a big girl and ask him yourself. No buts either," Wade told her with a stern voice.

"Fine, daddy," Emma huffed turning to look at Jesse.

"Uncle Jess, you come to our tea party?" Emma asked in almost a whisper.

"I would love to, Emma," Jesse responded. He was amazed at how well Wade was at being a father. It suited him. "I'll go get the tea started."

"We'll be over once I locate the tea set. Don't make the tea too hot," Wade told his brother not wanting his baby to get burned.

"Noted," Jesse told him with a soft chuckle heading through the path to the gate house. Wade walked into the carriage house putting Emma on the floor.

"Mom said it was by your bed," Wade said walking to Emma's little pink bed. "I don't see a box, do you?" Wade asked turning his head in time to see Emma shake her head. Wade shook his head and looked under the bed pulling a box out that held the glass tea set. "That mother of yours," Wade said getting off the floor. "Let's go have tea. Do we need to dress up?"

"Not tis time, daddy." Wade was relieved hearing that. He really didn't want to get dressed up. He already had to play tea party. "I gotta go potty," Emma announced running into the gate house slamming the bathroom door.

"What's going to happen between you and uh, Zoe?" Jesse asked cleaning off the coffee table.

"Stuff," Wade replied getting the white and pink tea set out. He wasn't certain how that things were going to play out and he wasn't about to rush into anything either.

"Do you think you guys will live as a normal family, under one roof?" Jesse asked checking on the tea that was seeping on the counter in the luke warm water.

"I'm not really sure, Jesse. Finding out I have a daughter is a huge step. I have no choice but to take it one day at a time."

"Are you done with bouncing from chick to chick?" Wade let a chuckle out looking up at his brother.

"I only want one women right now. Life without the sweet Doc and my little princess, doesn't seem right to me. They know how to brighten my day up," Wade responded with a grin walking to the bathroom door. He gently knocked on the door. "Emma is everything ok in there? You haven't fell in have you?" Wade called through the wooden door.

"No, daddy," Emma giggled. "I had accident," she called losing the giggle in her voice.

"Hold on a second," Wade called back digging through the bag Zoe left on his bed. He quickly found what he was looking for and brought them back to the bathroom. "I'm going to open the door and hand them to you."

"Eyes closed, daddy," Emma called back. Jesse turned his back focusing on the tea.

"Eyes closed," Wade responded closing his eyes. He opened the door far enough to hand Emma her change of clothes. "Do you got them?"

"Yes, daddy," Emma answered pushing the door shut. She quickly changed and came out. She gave Wade a hug. "Thanks daddy." A warm fuzzy feeling filled the pit of his stomach every time Emma called him daddy. At first the feeling felt funny but now he loved how the warm fuzzy feeling washed over his body.

"You're welcome princess," Wade responded kissing her head. "Let's have this tea party, shall we?" Wade asked getting situated on his lap.

"You gotta hold cup with tiny finger out," Emma corrected Wade and Jess. "Like this," Emma stuck her pinky finger out taking a drink of her tea.

"Got it," Jesse replied in a serious tone. "Like this, Emma?" He asked sticking his pinky out well taking a small sip of tea. Emma nodded giving him a thumbs up.

"Finger up," Emma seethed through clenched teeth pulling Wade's finger up. Wade laughed holding his finger up. "Better," Emma told him going back to her tea.

Back at the practice Zoe had just finished up with her last patient for the day. She got her things together walking out into the sun that was still high in the sky. She gave Dash a smile.

"Hello, Miss Hart. Is Wade with Emma? It's a shame that her group keeps getting canceled."

"Hello, Dash. It is, I really hope it's nothing too serious. She loves spending time with Wade. It does her some good to have a male role model in her life," Zoe responded digging through her purse for some chap stick, neither one had noticed the paper that had fallen from her purse.

"Where is the father? We have all grew to love that girl, we'd hate for some high-powered man to come waltzing into town taking her way from us," Dash responded with an awful scowl on his face.

"That's not going to happen, I can promise you that. I really need to go, Dash," Zoe told him starting to walk off.

"Oh alright, Zoe. Have a good day." Dash looked down noticing the folded piece of paper. "Zoe," he called out only Zoe was too far way to hear him. He shrugged taking the piece of paper with him.

Zoe headed straight to the gate house to see that the guys were still having their tea party with Emma. She smiled watching the guys cling their cups together only to get chewed out by Emma. She put a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter from getting out. She found it cute they had their pinkies in the air as they drank their tea.

"Such an adorable moment," Zoe smiled entering the house. "Are you three having fun?"

"A blast," Wade smarted off with a smirk.

"Not as bad as I had thought it would be," Jess replied standing up. "Can I talk to you for a minute outside, Wade?" Zoe took Emma and together they started to clean up.

"What can I do for you?" Wade asked walking away from the gate house.

"You should tell dad the truth before he finds out elsewhere, you know this town and you know it's possible."

"We might go over there in a little bit. Gotta get to him before he starts to drink."

"Wade, one last thing. Don't ever doubt yourself on being a father. I saw you with her and you are pretty amazing at fatherhood. Don't you tell me otherwise either. I saw you in action, you didn't," Jesse went on seeing that Wade was ready to argue him on this. "You're not a failure, you wont end up like dad. You'll make mistakes but that's life, Wade. As your big brother, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Jesse. It all means a lot to me. Failing that little girl is the last thing I ever want to happen. I love her a lot. I understand to a degree about dad, but he gave up on us. He's our father and I'm always going to love him."

"I know but things can't change, Wade. We learn from them. Take care and I'll be in touch." Wade shook his brother's hand and they parted ways.

"You wouldn't mind having lunch with Earl would you?" Wade asked standing in the doorway.

"Not at all, I'd actually like that," Zoe replied getting a small smile from Wade. "Wanna go see your grandpa?" Zoe asked turning to Emma.

"Pappy Ethan?" Emma asked getting excited. Zoe shook her head sitting on the couch.

"No sweetie, you have another grandpa now. He's your daddy's father." Zoe explained.

"The man who was on the roof of the building I helped down. Earl," Wade tried coming to sit down by them.

"The man who made you mad?" Emma asked. Wade nodded. "I not like him," Emma protested crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sweetie, please give him a chance. You can't dislike someone you don't know," Zoe told her daughter keeping her sigh at bay.

"He's not that bad, princess. You'll like him," Wade spoke picking Emma up.

"Oh otay," Emma gave in with a small huff.

They got some take-out and headed over to see Earl. Wade let the things Jesse had asked him run through his mind. Sure Emma was his daughter, his family. Zoe was his girlfriend but they weren't ready to live in the same house together. He didn't even know if things were going to work out with Zoe. He was certain that if things didn't work out that she wouldn't keep Emma from him. They could be a family where they lived now. He could do some redecorating at the gate house and Emma could spend the night with him a few days out of the week. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that he was parked outside of Earl's place.

* * *

_**I see that you guys really need to see if Wade is the father of Emma. I would to if I didn't already know the answer. All I can say is that the answer is coming shortly. Thank you to everyone that has read, alerted, favorited and a huge thank you to those who have left amazing reviews.**_


	15. Crazy Pappy Earl

_**Crazy Pappy Earl:**_

"I no go in there!" Emma shouted holding onto the straps that kept her buckled into her seat. Wade sighed seeing his dad standing at the window.

"You go in and I'll talk to our daughter," Zoe told him. A goofy grin spread across his face. He was never going to get tired of hearing Emma being called his. It had filled a void within him he didn't even know was there. Wade walked to the door. Zoe climbed into the backseat. "Why don't you want to go see your pappy?"

"He leave me too," Emma pouted covering her eyes. Zoe sighed getting Emma free of her confines.

"Pappy Earl, wont ever leave you, sweetie," Zoe soothed holding Emma to her. Grandpa Ethan didn't leave because of you. So don't think that, okay?" Emma nodded her head.

"Pappy Earl, love me?" Emma asked looking at Zoe.

"Pappy Earl will love you. But you need to go inside and meet Pappy Earl first."

Wade kept his eyes focused out the window on his car. He wouldn't know what he would do if Emma refused to come inside. Upon entering the house Wade made sure that Earl was sober and all the booze was out of Emma's sight. Earl sat in his chair watching his son.

"You never did say what it was you're doing here. I don't mind the unexpected drop in, but I would like to know why." Wade took his attention away from the window to look at his father. "Does this have something to do with the new lady doctor and her daughter?"

"It does," Wade replied glancing out the window. "That little girl isn't very fond of you after the whole Nate's Hardware scene. Just take it easy with her. Once they come in, I'll explain it all."

"Wade, I already know that's my grandchild." Wade ran a hand through his hair. "I can see things in her that remind me of you at that age. Anything going on with you and the doctor?" Wade looked down finding his shoes suddenly interesting. A little moment passed between them. He wanted to spill to someone who they were a couple but he couldn't do that. Wade looked up to see Zoe and Emma make their way to the house. Wade got up pulling the door open. Zoe gave him an assuring smile.

"Hello Earl," Zoe greeted sitting down with Emma in her lap. Emma used Zoe as her personal hiding spot. "Wanna go to daddy?" Zoe whispered in her daughters ear. Emma shook her head cling to Zoe as if her life depended on it.

"Hello Zoe, it's Emma right?" Earl asked in a light and fun tone. Emma peaked out to look at Earl. She nodded turning around to sit on Zoe's lap. "How old are you?" She held up 3 fingers.

"I be 4 soon," Emma told him. "You my pappy Earl?"

"More like crazy pappy Earl," Wade said under his breath but they all heard him. Emma giggled moving to sit on Wade's lap.

"Crazy Pappy Earl," Emma giggled repeating what Wade had said.

"Pappy Earl, now I like the sound of that," Earl replied getting up. "I've got some toys around here somewhere from when your dad was a kid. Let me go get them for you," Earl replied walking to his room. The little family sat in silence waiting for Earl to return. "I hope you don't mind playing with cars and trucks. He never wanted anything but them." Emma slowly got off of Wade's lap and went to the box that was filled with hot wheels and trucks.

"What's wrong with cars and trucks?" Wade asked pretending to be offended.

"Nothing daddy," Emma called out laying on the floor as she played with the cars.

"What took you so long to realize she was yours?" Earl asked looking at his son. Wade shrugged.

"I never really thought about it. It wasn't until Emma picked me to be her father and talking to Zoe about it. I took a good look at the girl before me and saw that she did look like me. We went in the next day to have a test done."

"I still have the results if you want to know for sure," Zoe told him.

"Like I said before, the piece of paper doesn't matter, it really doesn't. Blood or any other way, she's my daughter. I take full responsibility for that. That piece of paper doesn't hold my future."

"You really have grown up, Wade. As your father I'm proud of you for stepping up in such a huge way." It meant more to Wade then he had ever thought was possible hearing his father say that.

"Daddy, come play wif me," Emma giggled running to Wade handing him a car.

"I would love to play with you but how about Pappy Earl play instead?" Emma take a few steps holding the car out to Earl.

"Play?" Emma asked.

"I would like that." Earl took the car and got on the floor to play with his granddaughter. "You two can go do something for a few hours. Me and little Miss Emma can find something to do."

"I don't know," Wade sighed.

"I'm not going to drink anything around her," Earl told him. "Emma do you wanna stay with Pappy for a while?"

"Can I?" Emma asked looking at her parents.

"We can go for a little walk. But she needs some time to get to know her grandpa Earl," Zoe spoke up.

"If you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to call," Wade insisted. It would be nice to talk to Zoe in private about a few things. He did want to know where exactly he stood on being her father. "We wont be gone long. If you mess this up, you wont ever see her again," Wade threatened walking over to Emma to hug and kiss her. Zoe did the same and they headed out. Away from the house Zoe slipped her hand into his.

"I can see you have something to say so let's hear it," Zoe told him as they enjoyed the cool breeze on their sunny day.

"I have a few things actually. We're no where ready to live as a family under one roof. But what if I happened to have Emma stay with me the nights I don't work late. Would that be ok?"

"Emma would like that a lot. You'd have to clean the gate house up and get a bed for Emma, maybe add a dresser for some clothes. Extra bedding just in case. And a few toys, you can just get some from her personal collection. You'll need a box to put the toys in. Any night you want her to stay with you just come get her." Zoe had no problem of Wade wanting to spend some alone time with Emma, it would do both of them some good.

"Thanks for this, Doc. It means a lot." He was beyond ecstatic about this. Now that he was a father, all he wanted to do was know his daughter and be there for her. He couldn't imagine not being a father.

"You are her father. I can't keep her from you. I couldn't if I wanted to, Wade. She deserves to know you just as much as you deserve to know her. Anything else?"

"I was thinking maybe we could change her last name to Kinsella." Zoe wasn't to keen on that request. Her daughter had been a Hart since before she was born. But this wasn't about her, it was about Emma.

"That's a bigger request, Wade. But I wont rule it out. We will talk to her about that and see what she wants. But you know for that to happen the whole town is going to find out."

"Let them find out, I'm not ashamed of her. Never have been. I love that girl." Zoe smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Do you think we can get my name added to her birth certificate?"

"That I can do, but we'll have to actually look at the results since she's 3. It's a mandatory thing."

"Pull the results out of your purse there and lets see. If they show I'm not her father, I'll adopt her and make her my daughter."

"I know," Zoe told him pulling her purse open. She pulled out the folded piece of paper she had in there. "Do you want me to read them to you or read them together?"

"Together," Wade told her. Zoe stood in front of Wade. He took the piece of paper from Zoe. Slowly and carefully he started to unfold it. A smile graced his lips. "This does say I'm her father, right?" He asked staring at the paper. His whole body felt like it was floating. He had been so worried the past week for nothing. He had never felt this happy in his life.

"It really does." She for one was relieved to finally know who her daughters father was. A weight had been lifted off her chest. She turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"We should celebrate," Wade whispered brushing his lips against hers.

"We should celebrate with our daughter first, and after we can do some celebrating of our own," Zoe replied pulling him down for a kiss. Wade pulled Zoe closer, deepening the kiss.

"So much with celebrating with our daughter first, huh?" Wade chuckled picking grass out of Zoe's hair.

"Don't blame me that your so damn irresistible," Zoe grinned running her hands through her hair to get out the grass and whatever else that had got in her hair.

They shared one last kiss before they could be spotted from the house. They got a little concerned when they didn't hear any noise coming from inside. They carefully opened the door to see that Emma was curled up on Earl's lap, both asleep. Green Eggs and Ham was laying on the couch beside them. Zoe carefully picked Emma up and got her put in the car. Wade stayed behind to wake his father up and let him know they were heading out.

* * *

**So if Zoe had the results, what does Dash have? I know what it is, but I wanna hear what you all think it is. That would just be mean of me and Dash to make him blog about Wade being Emma's father. Any ways, I hope you all liked this one.**


	16. A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words

_**A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words:**_

The Rammer Jammer had seemed like the ideal place to stop and celebrate with Emma. They had woke her up. Wade carried a still sleepy Emma. They stopped short entering the establishment. All eyes turned to them, voices were lost in the quietness.

"Uh, what's going on?" Wade asked looking at everyone.

"I was talking to Zoe earlier today and this piece of paper fell from her purse," Dash responded standing up. He held the paper in the air. "I haven't opened it, that would have been rude of me." Zoe didn't have time to freak out. That could have easily been the results instead. She was glad they weren't the results though.

"We've all been trying to guess what it is," George spoke up from somewhere in the crowd of people.

"Dash, don't open that," Wade scolded going to move. He didn't know what the paper held but he did know that it was only Zoe's personal business. "It's not yours." Zoe put a hand on his arm.

"Dash go ahead and open it," Zoe smiled knowing exactly what was on the paper he had. Dash looked at the two of them not sure what he should do here. "It's fine really," Zoe assured him. Dash smiled nervously and opened the paper in his hands. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"It seems we have quite the little artiste among us," Dash revealed flipping the paper over to show two stick figures. A little girl and her daddy.

"Mommy help me." Emma yawned. "That's me and daddy."

"I thought you didn't know who her father was, Big Z?" Lavon asked from the bar.

"I didn't for a long time but now I know, things change and you find the one thing you wanted to find, no matter how lost you or he had ever been." She had been given confused looks as they tried to decipher what it was she meant by that.

"That means what, dear?" Shula asked.

"It means once we stop trying to look for something so closely it appears before our very own eyes, when we weren't expecting it," Zoe explained hoping they had understood what she meant.

"Dash a word outside, please?" Wade asked handing Emma over. Dash handed the drawing to Emma and went outside with Wade. Zoe got Emma situated in a chair by a window.

"It's like that now?" Lavon asked sitting down with them. Zoe rose a perfectly plucked eye brow looking at him.

"Like what?" Zoe asked.

"Not to pry into your personal life. But something is different between you and Wade. Emma has been fond of him since they day she met him. You're keeping something from me," Lavon stated matter of factly.

"It's personal and when it's time for the town to know, you'll know too. I need things to remain a secret for now," Zoe told him with a soft smile. Lavon never had a chance to responded.

"Doc, Dash would like to speak to you for a moment outside," Wade informed her pulling a chair out. "Hey Lavon."

"Huh? That's strange," Lavon said confused.

"What's that?" Wade asked making sure Emma didn't need anything.

"Zoe always tells Emma to be good before she leaves. This time Zoe got up without so much as a single word. Don't you find that funny? Or weird or something?" Wade shrugged at the questions.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Emma, she probably didn't think anything of it," Wade responded.

"Yeah, maybe," Lavon replied getting up. "I'll catch ya later." Wade nodded letting a breath he had been holding out. Was it really that much to ask to have a nice family outing to themselves no questions asked? All he wanted to do was spend time with his daughter before all of Bluebell found out.

"Tomorrow morning and not a second sooner. He headed off home to work on it so it'll be perfect." Wade grinned pulling Zoe to him kissing her. He didn't care about keeping their relationship secret now. He wouldn't be walking through Emma's life-like she meant nothing at all. If Zoe and himself didn't work out in the end, he would still be Emma's father no matter how awkward things got between him and Zoe. Emma was now the center of his world.

Zoe wasted no time in kissing Wade back. Her reservations of holding back because of Emma was gone. She may not know Wade like everyone else but she did know that Wade would never abandon Emma. Zoe grinned pulling away. Emma giggled looking at her parents.

"What's going on over here?" George asked the question the rest of the patrons wanted answered.

"We a bit slow today, Tucker?" Wade chuckled. "Do you two ladies need to look at the menu? It's a salad for the Doc and chicken strips for the pretty little girl."

"Wade you don't have to go put the order in, you're not working, let Wanda do it, it is after all her job." With a huff Wade sat back down making Emma laugh harder.

"Tucker, seriously? It's self-explanatory," Wade told him a smirk coming out.

"How's the wedding planning coming along?" Zoe asked getting things settled down before they got to far out of hand.

"Uh, good, I think, I need to go," George said in a hurry rushing out the door.

"I'll remember that question for next time," Wade chuckled. He looked at his girlfriend and at his daughter. He would have never guessed how much life could change in a short amount of time, but none the less his life was looking up for the first time in years.

"What?" Zoe questioned seeing the far off look in his eyes.

"Nothing," he replied placing his hand over hers. "I'm happy, really happy." Zoe smiled feeling the same exact way.

"I happy too," Emma announced clapping her hands. The last thing he had expected today was to make amends with his brother and gain a family.

"Here you guys go, y'all look so cute together," Wanda said placing the plates on the table.

"Thanks, Wanda," Zoe replied only to have Wanda wave it off as she left the table getting back to work.

"We have cupcakes?" Emma asked dipping a chunk of her chicken strip in her BBQ sauce.

"We'll stop at the Butter Stick and get some," Wade promised her. Emma smiled and started to eat her food a little to fast for Wade and Zoe's liking. "Emma you need to slow down and actually enjoy the food, not gobble it down," Wade scolded.

"Ok," Emma sighed taking small bites of her food. He still didn't feel any better about getting after her. But he was now her father and his job was to keep her safe. One day she would appreciate him more so for doing it.

Just like he had promised they stopped off to get cupcakes. Emma had picked every single one of them out by herself. She even took the money from Wade and paid for them.

"Daddy tuck me in?" Emma asked almost asleep on Wade's lap. Zoe kissed her daughter's head and whispered a goodnight, I love you. Wade carried her over to her bed and got her covered up. He kissed her head. "Love you, daddy."

"I love you to princess," Wade responded running a hand through her hair. He stayed sitting on the edge of her bed until he heard soft snores. He slowly got up afraid he'd wake her. "I should go," Wade said walking over to Zoe's bed kissing her.

"You don't have to go. I wouldn't mind if you stayed. And I know Emma would be thrilled to have her dad here when she wakes in the morning," Zoe told him tugging on his hand to get him to sit on the bed.

"Admit you only want me around so you can hide behind me when the news breaks tomorrow," Wade smirked kicking his shoes off.

"Here I thought you were going to say something about how sexy you look with no shirt on," Zoe smirked getting him to chuckle.

"You said it, not me. But I can't deny that fact." He got under the covers. Zoe kissed him before she curled up to him. They both had the same thought in mind. This was something they could get use to.

* * *

**I loved reading everyone's idea's on what the paper was. Nothing to bad. To a question that had popped up in my head reading a few reviews. I'm not certain that I'm gonna have Zoe running back to New York for anything. One thing is for sure Wade wont cheat either. Just sayin'.**


	17. Word on the Street

_**Word on the Street:**_

Emma woke up running past the bed to the bathroom. Wade started to stir hearing Emma banging around in the bathroom. He had to wonder how the woman next to him could sleep through all the banging. He smiled seeing the brunette wrapped around him. He kissed Zoe's head causing her to stir.

"Morning, Doc," Wade whispered capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Mmm morning, Wade," Zoe replied with a giggle. Waking up to Wade in her bed was a new and exciting feeling she never wanted to end.

"Mommy, Daddy," Emma giggled jumping on the bed squeezing her way between her parents. "Mornin', Mommy. Mornin', Daddy."

"Morning, Sweetie," Zoe replied kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Morning, Princess," Wade said kissing her head. He couldn't the mile wide smile on his face. Waking up to Zoe was one thing but waking up to see his daughter's pretty face in the morning was the best way to start his day.

"We live together, now?" Emma asked getting both her parent's to squirm and suddenly feel awkward about this whole thing. Zoe had an idea about that but she had to make sure Wade was ok with it before they ever said anything to Emma.

"Princess, I will still be across the pond. And you and your mommy will still be here," Wade explained getting a sad reaction from Emma. Wade didn't know what he could say to brighten his little girl up.

"Emma I know having a father is new and exciting for you, and Wade will always be your daddy even if we don't live together. On nights we don't stay together as a family you can stay with daddy if you want. Instead of having one home, you have two homes now," Zoe explained trying to get Emma to understand what was going on.

"Otay," Emma smiled hugging her parents.

After they had all got dressed and ready for the day. Which had involved Wade going back to his place to shower and get dressed meeting his girls back at the carriage house to see they weren't quite ready yet. Zoe was having trouble getting Emma to still long enough to get her brown locks into a pony. Emma wanted to be off playing with some blocks instead of sitting still to get her hair done. Wade wanted no part in trying to do any of that. What was only 5 minutes seemed more like eternity. They walked to Lavon's, Emma holding both her parents hands.

"Aww look at the cute little family," Lavon announced setting plates down on the counter for them when they walked in. "What's going on?" He asked seeing them all in a very chipper mood.

"My Mommy and Daddy are together," Emma beamed. Lavon gave the couple a surprised and shocked look.

"I heard through the rumor mill that you guys were dating, I didn't believe it, but now I see I missed something important yesterday. Daddy?" Lavon asked sitting down.

"I had went to visit George when he worked in New York. You remember?" Wade asked cutting Emma's waffles up.

"I remember it alright. You wouldn't shut up about the woman you had met. You sulked around here for weeks because you would never see her again. I was tired of hearing about it. What does Zoe and Emma have to do with that weekend?" Wade cursed under his breath, Zoe giggled hearing that about him. The morning she left him, she really didn't want to but life was calling and she couldn't stay locked away. She didn't get the chance to sulk like Wade had.

"Surprise! I'm that woman, and that little girl," Zoe pointed to Emma as she spoke. "is the wonderful result of that magical night," she clarified.

"Congrats on that," Lavon told them clearly shocked. He was still processing the information. He was happy for his friends. Wade had changed a lot in a good way since Emma and Zoe appeared in his life. "Who all knows?"

"Earl, Jesse, you and Dash, he was writing a blog entry about it to post this morning," Zoe said pulling her phone out to see if he had posted anything yet.

"Has he?" Wade asked coming to look over Zoe's shoulder.

"Not yet," Zoe frowned putting her phone away. "He said it would be up this morning."

"Morning isn't over with yet, Zoe. It has barely begun." Zoe shot Wade a 'no duh look'. "Want me to walk you to work?" Wade asked stealing a bite from Zoe's plate.

"Hmm, I think I can deal with that," Zoe joked. "Lavon, you mind watching Emma today?" She asked standing up.

"I can do that, we'll paint the town pink or something," Lavon joked.

"You be good for Uncle Lavon," Wade said kissing his daughter's head.

"Hey! That's my line, mister!" Zoe pouted walking to her daughter. "Yeah, listen to your daddy," Zoe replied kissing her daughter's head.

"Not my fault I beat you to the punch on it, Doc," Wade chuckled pulling the door open for Zoe. Lavon shook his head laughing. They were complete opposite's but they were made for each other.

"Kiddo, you have some strange parents," Lavon said sitting down to eat his own breakfast. Emma giggled hearing that.

"Me strange too," Emma beamed with a mouthful of waffles.

"Yes you are, do we talk with food in our mouth?" Lavon asked. Emma shook her head.

"No," she sighed looking down.

"We wont tell mommy or daddy about it. It will be our little secret." Emma grinned looking up at Lavon.

"Secret, shhh." She put her finger over her mouth.

"You are so cute," AB gushed walking into the house. "I knocked but no one answered. I heard voice's and laughter, I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright Annabeth. What brings you by?" Lavon got up to offer her something to eat or drink. She waved it off sitting down at the counter.

"Us Belles were going over ideas for our float for the Founder Day's Parade and we were curious to know if you were sticking to your normal float idea or if it was changing this year."

"Why mess with a good thing? As the Major, my float can be anything I choose and I've already got myself the perfect cheerleader," Lavon said walking to Emma. "Wanna be a cheerleader on my float in a 2 weeks?" Lavon asked in a hushed voice.

"I dress up?" Emma asked with big puppy eyes.

"Of course." Emma nodded eager to dress up.

"See, can't change it now. If Lemon has a problem with it, she can come talk to me in person. Anything else?" Lavon asked nicely as possible.

"Not that I know of," Annabeth responded with a smile. "I've got things to do. Have a nice day, Lavon."

"Let me walk you out," Lavon insisted. He turned to Emma. "Don't move from that spot until I get back." Emma nodded sipping on her juice. "How are things with Jake?" Lavon asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Not any better, I received divorce papers this morning. So it's kinda official now." AB looked down answering the question. "I should have seen it coming, huh?"

"It's not that simple, if you ever need anything day or night, I'm right here."

"Thanks, Lavon," AB responded walking out.

"That's what friends are for, you are welcome, Annabeth," Lavon called after her slowly shutting the door. He turned around and headed back into the kitchen to see Emma was done eating and her fingers and face were covered in syrup. "Let's get you cleaned up," Lavon chuckled helping her down.


	18. Answers

_**Answers:**_

It is my honor to let the town of Bluebell in on a little secret that I was allowed to share with everyone. Before we get into the juicy details that are to follow, I would like to say that I haven't published this out of context and without permission. They had came to me; giving me the permission to write this blog entry solely out of respect. One last thing, this blog entry was supposed to be up this morning but I felt that this little family deserved to have a few extra hours before every Bluebellian starts to talk from reading this.

We all have either grew up with Wade Kinsella or have watched him transform into the man he was a few weeks ago. He has always had a good head on his shoulders. Him using his head was surly what all of us have been waiting for. He has dealt with the struggles in his life, the best way he knew how. He had went through a rough time and I for one am deeply relieved to see that through every stage in his life he comes back stronger and better for going through it. We all love that boy like he is our own. All we ever wanted to see from Wade, was for him to get his head on straight and settle down. We all know he can succeed, he just needs to realize it before that can happen! Our dreams may have a good chance in coming true!

We don't know much about New Yorker Zoe Hart and the lovely Emma. Zoe had caused quiet the rumors as of late. It has taken everyone but a select few to give the young doctor a fair chance. When she blew in to town for a few days we had learned that she was our beloved Harley Wilkes long-lost daughter. We never knew about her little until she had came back. I like everyone else in this town, were skeptical about her ever coming back. The day she returned it shocked all of us for two reasons.

1. She came back!

2. She had a daughter. A cute lovely little girl. A girl the town has enjoyed watching as she helped at the Rammer Jammer while Wade watches her.

We've watched as Wade stepped up as the father to Emma, when the rest of us including Wade, had no idea who her father was. They quickly formed a bond. One that shall never be broken. I don't know about the rest of you out there, but it brings a good ol' smile to my face seeing Wade being a father. He makes that girl happy. And she makes him happy. Wade is a good father, one of the best in my opinion. He loves that little girl. Ever before he knew anything about her. He's still learning but all parents learn on the job. One of the many perks of parenthood.

Does it surprise anyone that Wade is such an amazing father? I'll be the first name on the list of doubters. It's personally nothing against the man. I love Wade, I've been there to report on his games growing up. He would have been a fine football player if he hadn't felt the need to stay home and look after his father. That was a tremendous thing he did. Fatherhood wasn't in Wade Kinsella's future. After going through the turmoil he had at such a young age, I never thought he would settle down.

Wade is known for his parting, womanizing ways. I'm thankful to see that has now come to end. All you guys out there you must remember, every woman, is a daughter, a sister or a mother and they don't deserve to be treated like the scum on the bottom of your shoe. They might even have a brother or more that certainly will come and hunt you down for hurting their sister.

At this point in a blog that has been going on about our favorite bartender, you're asking yourself why is Dash posting this for? Why am I still reading this for? Simple. I have the answers you want to know and they will be exposed.

We all saw that Jesse Kinsella had return to Bluebell to visit his father and see his little brother. We all held our breath in anticipation as to what was going to go down between the two brothers. In recent years every time these two got within a mile of each other a war would break out. Things were different this time around. Emma had brought the brothers back together. This little girl holds more power than she'll ever know.

Why is that? How can one little girl hold such a powerful grip on someone she has just met? She has already wedged her way into the heart of Bluebell.

We've all been affected by the sweetest little girl around. We all wanna know who her father is and why isn't he apart of her life? Any real man would step up and be there for his little girl. Especially such a sweet and caring one like our Emma.

We all came up with our own conclusions to it. Her real father was some deadbeat in jail, in prison or laying in a ditch somewhere. My personal favorite he didn't know he had a daughter. With all these questions about Emma's father brings us back to Zoe. Nothing against her, I have a soft spot in my heart for her. We all make mistakes in life, that makes us the person we are today. We need to learn from our mistakes first hand. She always told us she didn't know who Emma's father was. We would pretend to believe her but on the inside not buried to deep we felt she was holding something back from us.

With the way Emma had been conceived, was her mistake to make. But Emma is no mistake. We have all seen the love Zoe has for her daughter. Emma makes Zoe's world turn. No matter the mood we see Zoe in around town, the second she see's her daughter, her world brightens up.

Seeing the three of them around town as a family, warms our hearts. We have all questioned is Wade the father of Emma? We have asked Zoe and Wade that exact same question, time and time again. The answer remained the same, NO.

Bluebellians, you can stop wondering, you can stop asking. This time, the answer changes. Give yourselves a pat on the back. We had bugged them enough about Wade being Emma's father, they saw what we have seen from the day Emma wiped her first table with Wade.

A Paternity test.

I've seen the results first hand, and I can say on behalf of Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella, Emma's father is none other than the Rammer Jammer's very own Wade Kinsella.

I have one last thing to add and you can go about your wonderful Bluebell day.

Another reason this blog is late is because I made a trip to see Earl Kinsella this morning. I wanted to see what he had to say. You all will be surprised to learn, he did not have a single drop of alcohol in his house. He has given up alcohol altogether for the very reason he doesn't want to miss out on anything else with his granddaughter's life.

Have a wonderful day Bluebell,

Dash Dewitt

* * *

_You guys I can't say thank you enough for everyone that has taken to this story. This chapter was never meant to be just Dash's blog, but I got a bit carried away and I personally like it this way. I hope you all did as well._


	19. Did you hear?

_**Did you hear?:**_

"Wade, we didn't even know you knew Zoe years ago?" Wade looked up to see that everyone inside the Rammer Jammer was quiet and waiting for answers. A guy could only take so much and Wade was getting closer and closer to his breaking point. He expected the town to be all over him with congratulations and we knew it and maybe even a few I told you so's. What he hadn't expected was for the town to go on and on about not knowing Zoe. That was the person he was then. Thinking back on it he did feel bad for the way things went down. Zoe was pretty close to wasted and no where close to the right mind-set about what was wrong and right and he used that to his advantage. There was no way that Wade Kinsella could leave New York before he had found his nightly lay for the night. He just didn't expect to ever see her again, let alone have a daughter. But now that he knew the truth he was happy that it was Zoe he had slept with that night in New York. He couldn't and wouldn't trade Emma for anything.

"I didn't, not really. I went to visit George one weekend. Things happened. We didn't exactly exchange personal info. It was a one night thing," Wade explained going back to work. "Why do all of you care for? You guys are never happy with the information given. You always need more! This whole town is like vultures. We didn't even need to say anything about it," Wade huffed getting aggravated.

"You seem annoyed tonight," Zoe pointed out sitting at the bar. She had only caught the tail end of it. She had very few people come up to her through the day. She had figured that Wade and Emma would get most the attention from the town. It was their news and not really Zoe's.

"Is it that obvious?" Wade asked his voice laced with sarcasm. "Where's my little peanut?"

"With Uncle Lavon, going over float ideas. You still think letting Dash reveal Emma is your daughter was a good idea?" Zoe asked sipping the wine that Wade placed in front of her.

"It was because it's the fastest way to get the news out there. I just didn't think they would bug me about it all day long. It's not their business how we met 4 years ago. They don't care that we're a couple just that we knew each other before," Wade huffed leaning on the counter.

"You know this town once some more gossip comes along they'll be all over it. And forget about this," Zoe told him leaning forward to kiss him. "Emma wants to stay at your place tonight."

"I don't know Doc," Wade said rubbing the back of his neck. "I want her to spend the night but I don't have a bed or anything for her."

"You can spend the night again. After she goes to sleep I want to run an idea by you."

"Oh, yeah?" Wade asked with a wink.

"Not that!" Zoe giggled lightly smacking Wade on the arm. "I've got to get back before Emma talks Lavon into having a festival for ice cream next week."

"She could do more harm than that. She could convince Lavon that the town needs to be pink or purple for a week."

"Hey! That's not a bad idea. Paint the town pink for Breast Cancer Awareness next month!" Zoe jumped off the stool. "Thanks for the idea." Wade shook his head watching Zoe walk away.

"Hey, man," George said sitting in the spot Zoe just abandoned. "After all these years, you finally figured out who it was that night. Still feel like she's the one? Your soul mate?" George teased.

"Shut up. I was drunk and didn't know what I was talking about," Wade responded getting George a beer. Actually he had a feeling that Zoe was the one, he just wasn't going to say anything to anyone about it. 'Cause sometimes things change.

"Ya know, the truth comes out while drunk. Keep that in mind," George replied with a smirk. He was really starting to hate that he ever told his friends anything about his personal life. All they ever seem to do is rub it in his face.

"The next time I'm drunk, I'll make sure to tell you how I really feel about you," Wade muttered.

"What kind of father goes out and gets drunk?" George asked with a smirk.

"Mine!" Wade huffed under his breath. "I may not get drunk any more or sleep around, but I'm entitled to have a few every now and again. I know how to cut myself off before I'm drunk. I don't need Emma to see that shit." He didn't want Emma to go through what he had growing up with an alcoholic for a father. Emma deserved to have both her parents now that she had both of them in her life.

"You're a good father, Wade. Don't think otherwise or let any one convince you otherwise."

"So everyone says. I haven't really done much. I spend time with her 'cause she enjoys it and so do I. It's not like I'm doing anything spectacular for that little girl," Wade explained his logic.

"That's where you're wrong, you stepped up for her when she had no other father figure in her life. You didn't have to do that. No one else did. You are a good man for doing so. It may not be a grand gesture for you but for Emma what you did for her is spectacular," George explained getting up. "Just 'cause it seems very little to you, doesn't mean it's not this huge thing to that little girl. For the first time in her existence she has a father." Wade nodded seeing things from Emma's point of view for the first time. To her this whole thing was new and a big deal.

"Wade, why don't you go on home to your family. I've got this covered," Wally told him going straight to work.

Wade headed straight to the gate house. He wanted to be able to have Emma stay with him. But looking around it just wasn't the best place for her to be. He enjoyed staying with Zoe and Emma but he couldn't do that every night. The carriage house was their home not his and he couldn't intrude on them.

"Hey," Zoe told him sitting on the porch by him.

"Hey, Emma convince Lavon of a new town event yet?" Zoe laughed softly shaking her head.

"No but his house is kinda covered in glitter."

"What was it you wanted to talk about without Emma around?" Wade asked placing his hand on her knee leaning forward.

"With you living here and us living across the pond. It doesn't make it easy to act as a normal family. It's hard on Emma and I can't imagine it's easy on you. You have missed out on so much and there's only so much more to come. Now that we all know the truth, I think it's safe to say we can live under one roof and figure things out as we go. Be a real family," Zoe explained. She had been thinking about it for some time now. Her biggest problem was finding a way to express it to Wade.

"It's worth a try. It would be good to act like a family in that aspect of things. I've got tomorrow off so we look for a place when you have the time."

"I have one patient early tomorrow morning and I'm done for the day unless an emergency comes up." The fact they were taking this step together brought a smile to Wade's lips. He didn't wanna miss out on anything else in Emma's life. This was the right step for them as a family but he didn't know how it would affect his relationship with Zoe.


	20. House Hunting

_**House Hunting:**_

"Zoe, this is the last house on the list, can we please not finding anything you hate about it?" Wade asked turning the car off.

"You're one to talk," Zoe shot at him. "Let's not find something wrong with this one, shall we?" She asked getting out of the car. They had a total of five house to look at. That was all that was on the market in Bluebell at the time.

The first house they liked from the outside. Stepping inside was a whole other story. The counters were the right height for Emma to ram her head into them, Wade didn't like that. The living room wasn't spacious enough for Zoe. They both felt that the rooms were too small, the master bedroom didn't even have its own bathroom.

The second house needed to be repainted on the outside, the paint was chipping away where it wasn't fading. The inside needed a lot of help as well. The floor in the kitchen was tore up, the carpet in the living room laid rolled up against the wall. They didn't even go check out the upstairs of the house.

The third house had a nice little back yard. The inside of the house seemed prefect. They both liked the house and they had agreed to buy the place at first glance. They walked around by themselves, finding that this house was small and didn't have nearly as enough room as they would like it have. There was only two bedrooms. They both wanted a few extra rooms, some of the railing for the stairs was cracked and you could easily get a splinter.

The fourth house hadn't been cleaned very thoroughly. The inside of the house smelled like a barn yard. They never made it past the front door to check the rest of the house out.

Wade knew that all the little things that needed to be fixed he could do easily. But he needed to find the right house for them. He hadn't thought that it would be this hard to do just that.

Zoe on the other hand knew exactly how hard it was to find a home when you had to think about someone other than yourself.

The kitchen was laid out perfectly, Emma wouldn't be able to get an eye or a head injury running through the kitchen. The living room had a ton of room. Their was a dinning room off to the side. Plenty of bedrooms that had plenty of room. Even the master bedroom had everything. A fire-place in the corner, a huge and spacious bathroom. The house was perfect for them.

"I like this house, Wade. It fits us perfectly." Wade looked out the window. The house was located a little further out-of-town. Plenty of room in the backyard. "But," Zoe said getting Wade to face her.

"But, what?" He asked walking closer. "Emma?" He guessed. Zoe nodded her head.

"It's going to be her home too, she needs to decide if she wants to live here. With her running around, it'll be easier to tell if something is at the wrong height for her."

"I get it, let's go see if we can come back." Wade took her hand in his and they walked downstairs to where Julie was waiting for them.

"Have you decided if this house is for you?" She asked in a polite manner.

"We need to come back with our daughter," Wade told the older woman. She nodded.

"I've got a few things to do at the office, but I'm free in about 2 hours. Does that work for you both?" She asked. Wade sighed slightly. He needed to be at work at the time but he could talk to Wally.

"We will be back then," Wade confirmed. The three of them walked out of the house. "I'll talk to Wally, everything will be ok." Zoe smiled. She knew that everything was going to be ok. That together they could make it through anything.

"Wade, we never did discuss how things would be with Emma and moving in together."

"I've already learned most the rules you have for Emma, when she gets older we can change them together. I am her father so I figured I could discipline her when she gets into trouble. What else is there?" Wade asked parking his car in front of the gate house.

"Nothing," Zoe replied. She wasn't expecting Wade to have the answer he did have. "As her father you are entitled to punish her when she does something she shouldn't be doing. That reminds me, we still have to go to the court-house and get your name on her birth certificate."

"We can do that now, we still have to talk to Emma about the last name too." Wade saw Zoe cringe slightly at that. "What?" He had every right for his daughter to have his last name.

"I don't know, it's up to Emma and I'm fine with it, really. It's just that she's always had my last name, it's kinda bitter-sweet," Zoe explained. She wanted her daughter to have her father's last name. It that was hard to do when Emma had been born.

"It can be put on hold for now, I can see it's hard for you." Zoe leaned over kissing his cheek.

"Go call Wally, I'm gonna go find our girl."

Wade headed into the gate house and Zoe went on her way to the main house. She smiled seeing Lavon, Annabeth and Emma playing outside. The second Emma noticed Zoe she fought her way from Lavon's grip and ran to Zoe.

"Find house?" Emma asked with a bright smile.

"We did, but we want you to see it before we do anything else. If you don't like it then we wont try to buy it." Emma nodded squirming out of her moms arms the second she saw Wade approach.

"I should get going," Annabeth said getting up.

"I'll walk you out," Lavon said following behind.

"What's going on there?" Wade asked sitting down with Emma on his lap.

"Not sure," Zoe said walking into the house a glint in her eyes.

"Sweet pea, your mom is more trouble than she's worth," Wade chuckled.

"We love mama for it," Emma beamed earning a kiss on the head from Wade.

"Yea, we do," Wade replied leaning back in his chair.

"You and AB?" Zoe asked leaning against the counter scaring Lavon.

"It's none of your business, and she's married," Lavon stated with a nervous little chuckle.

"Uh huh, I am her doctor, I know things on a personal level with AB and I'm starting to think you do as well."

"Big Z, this matter can't be discussed." Zoe sighed with a nod of her head.

"I get it," Zoe said walking back outside to see that Emma had colored all over Wade's face in a blue marker. "Is there a reason you're letting your daughter use your face as a coloring book?" Zoe asked with a soft giggle.

"What?" Wade asked panicked snapping his eyes open. "I thought it was crayon or something. She got off my lap to color with the chalk."

"And you shut your eyes for a second?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, and she climbed onto my lap and said she was going to color daddy. I thought she meant she was going to draw a picture not draw on me!" Wade stated getting up. "How do you punish her for this?" Wade asked standing next to Zoe.

"Like this," Zoe replied moving next to Emma. "Do we color on people?" Emma shook her head. "What do we say?"

"I sorry, Daddy," Emma said going to hug him. "I don't do it again."

"It's ok, it'll wash off," Wade said holding onto Emma.

"Emma, this means, no markers for the next few days." Zoe picked the markers up ready to put them away. "Why don't you go help Daddy wash the marker from his face and arms."

"Can I?" Emma asked with a big bright smile. Wade smiled and carried her into the house going to the bathroom to help wash the mess off.

Two hours later and no trace of blue marker on Wade's face or arms they pulled up to the house. Emma wasn't impressed by the light brown color that the house was painted. Inside she found that there was way to much space. She had always lived in a small place with Zoe. She loved the fact she could freely run around but the fact she almost smacked into a few walls and tripped over the carpet coming in from the kitchen had Wade and Zoe shaking their heads.

"I no like it," Emma stated seeing the room that would be hers. It was nothing against the house, just that she already had a home and didn't wanna leave.

"Ok," Zoe replied walking out of the room. Wade went and talked to Julie telling them they weren't interested in this house either.

"How'd house hunting go?" Lavon asked seeing them walk into his kitchen.

"We found one that we liked but Emma almost busted her nose tripping on the carpet, so for safety reasons we didn't take it."

"Why don't you fix up the upstairs to the carriage house? I wouldn't mind and it would be nice having the three of you close by," Lavon suggested.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Zoe asked walking out the door. Wade and Lavon following behind her. Emma was in Wade's arms.

"I figured it was an option you guy crossed off your list already. You guys will have to fix it all up," Lavon told them as they walked.

"I can do that, depending on how bad it is, it should only take a couple of months."

"So it's settled, this is going to be our home?" Zoe asked looking at Wade and Emma.

"Home," Emma giggled squirming out of Wade's grip running inside.

"Home it is," Wade replied. "We'll have to get yours and Emma's things packed up. I can make room at the gate house for you guys to stay."

"I have a few spare rooms you can put the stuff you don't need right now in," Lavon told them. Zoe smiled kissing Wade. The next few months were going to be hectic but it would be worth it.


	21. Temporary Home

_**Temporary home:**_

"Doc, you have so much crap. We're gonna have to build you a closet bigger than the house," Wade commented carrying the millionth box to Lavon's. Zoe had spent every spare second she had to sort through her and Emma's things. Emma would only make a bigger mess taking things from the boxes Zoe had already taped shut. Emma had got on Zoe's nerves more than once but Zoe let it slide. Wade had helped out as much as he could. Lavon tried to keep Emma out-of-the-way when he had the time. Even with Emma making a bigger mess of things, Zoe was still able to have everything packed away and ready too be moved either to Lavon's or Wade's.

"Oh sweet naïve, Wade, can't you read?" Zoe asked carrying the final box that would go to Lavon's.

"I went to school!" Wade yelled. "I'm not stupid!" He growled annoyed that she would think that of him.

"I didn't say that, Wade. But that box is our daughter's stuff. The last of, I don't know how many boxes were hers," Zoe told him, making him feel small, very small.

"Oh," Wade muttered. "I wasn't looking at the box for a name, Zoe," Wade snapped back. Zoe rolled her eyes putting the box down. She grabbed Wade's arm and spun him around. He raised an eyebrow looking at her. Before he had a chance to say anything he found her lips on his. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her close to his body.

"I know moving into a tight space is going to be hard and we're going to bump heads a lot about everything, but the faster you get building and remodeling the carriage house the sooner we can move into a bigger space," Zoe told him keeping her hands locked on his neck. Wade smiled kissing her nose.

"It's going to be hard for a while but we can get through this. Only a few months. We'll be fine, right?" Wade asked a slight panic in his voice.

"We'll be fine," Zoe assured him, hers hand moving down to his shoulders to rest on his upper arms.

"Mommy, Daddy," Emma yelled running into the room they were in.

"What's up sweet pea?" Zoe asked bending down to her daughters level.

"Boo-boo." She turned her arm to show her mom the small scrape on her elbow. Zoe looked at the scrape thoroughly to make sure it didn't need to be cleaned out. Seeing that it was ok, Zoe kissed it.

"Feel better?" Zoe asked. Emma nodded her head running out of the room.

"Oh to be a kid again," Wade joked shaking his head.

"When things were easy and you could be carefree," Zoe smiled turning around to face him. "As fun as it would be to be a kid again, there is a lot of things I don't wanna go through ever again in my life. Speaking of which we still need to get Emma's bed put together and the final boxes brought over to the gate house."

"How is that speaking of which?" Wade asked earning a shrug for a reply. "Our temporary home," Wade smirked kissing her.

"Not uh, Lavon Hayes, does not need to see that or need the two of you doing that in his house," Lavon demanded covering his eyes. Both Wade and Zoe burst out in laughter.

"We were kissing Lavon, nothing else was gonna happen. Zoe says no, not until we're moved into our new place," Wade smirked. Zoe gasped lightly hitting him.

"I said no such thing. But it does make sense, though. Remember it was your idea not mine," Zoe smirked walking out.

"She gotta ya good, man," Lavon chuckled walking out of the room. He already figured it would be better that way any how. He wasn't about ready to get it on when his daughter was in the same room as him. That just wasn't right. He'd have to hurry and get all the remodeling done on the carriage house.

"The last time I saw this place this clean was the day I moved in," Wade remarked seeing the gate house cleaned up. "I made some room in the dresser for a few things. Emma's dresser is over there, for everything else you'll have to put it where it'll be out-of-the-way," Wade told her sitting on the bed. They had to rearranged the TV and the couch in order to get Emma's bed in. Her bed sat at the foot of Wade's bed.

"I know," Zoe told him getting a few things put away. Zoe smiled seeing that Emma was trying to make her own bed. Zoe sat on the bed next to Wade leaning back against him.

"What are we going to do with an extra bed?" Wade asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Make sure there's a guest room so when you get in trouble you have a bed to sleep in and not sleeping on the couch," Zoe told him.

"Me? Ha, I wont ever make you mad. I'm man enough to fix my mistakes before bed," Wade smirked making Zoe roll her eyes.

"We will see about that," she replied. "Speaking of the couch, we're gonna need a new one, a bigger one, along with some chairs, end tables, a coffee table, kitchen table and chairs, among other things," she told him.

"We got some time, Zo," Wade replied. She smiled resting her head against his chest. She was happy about the change in her relationship with Wade, but more importantly she was happy with where her life has taken her.

"Help, Daddy," Emma whined. Zoe sat up letting Wade go help Emma.

"By the time we figure it out we might need Mommy's help to untie the knot we made in the sheets," Wade joked.

"Daddy, no! Mommy, help!" Emma begged in a demanding tone. Zoe laughed getting off the bed.

"That hurts," Wade pouted.

"Cry river, Daddy, get over," Emma rolled her eyes. Zoe bit back her laughter. Wade sat on the bed shocked his daughter said that to him.

"It might help if Daddy, builds a bridge first," Zoe added in earning a giggle from the little girl in the room.

"Don't you start," Wade warned.

"Or what?" Zoe asked. Wade shrugged his shoulders laying back on the bed. Zoe shook her head getting Emma's bed made. Emma ran over to the box that held a few of her toys and she pulled out her dolls to play with. Zoe laid on the bed next to Wade looking at him. "Sorry," Zoe said kissing his cheek. "I couldn't help it."

"Nah, it's ok. Things like that are bound to happen to one of us. This time it was me. It happens," Wade replied kissing her forehead. Lately he had been having a lot of moments that were prefect and this was another moment he could add to that list.


	22. Can We Keep Her?

_**Can We Keep Her?-**_

"Oh my!" Zoe gasped seeing Wade's hand that was wrapped up in an old towel blood slowly seeping through. Zoe pushed herself off the floor where she was playing Candy Land with Emma. She quickly got her medical bag, pushing Wade down on the couch. She started to clean the blood off his hand. "What happened?"

"A stray got caught in the fence behind the Rammer Jammer. Got cut getting her out," Wade shrugged letting Zoe take care of his cut up hand. Zoe had been so focused on Wade she didn't notice the black and white dog that was sitting by the door.

"We keep her?" Emma asked petting the dog. Zoe's first instinct was to keep her daughter away from the dog, but she looked so hopeless. It didn't help that Emma was already in love with the dog.

"I don't know," Zoe sighed. She felt bad for the dog. She deserved a nice loving home.

"She needs cleaned up and taken to the vet, it would do Emma some good to have a dog. She doesn't have a home. I've been taking care of her for the last month. This would be the first time she followed me home." It was already cramped in the gate house. How much room could a little dog take up?

"What are you going to name her?" Zoe asked. She couldn't say no to her daughter or the helpless dog.

"Booboo," Emma announced. "She has lots."

"Let's get Booboo cleaned up for the night and we'll get her to the vet tomorrow," Zoe told her grinning daughter. She finished getting Wade's hand wrapped up and got the cuts on Booboo's front legs and neck cleaned up and in the tub. Zoe was careful not to get any shampoo in any of the cuts.

Wade chuckled seeing Booboo shake getting shampoo and water all over both of his girls. Zoe sent him a glare, Emma splashed him with some water. Zoe groaned not being able to keep the dog in the tub. Booboo ran around the place leaving a trail of water and suds behind her.

"NO! Get down!" Zoe yelled in a panic watching as Booboo used their bed as her personal towel. Wade chuckled finding it amusing. Emma was having a laughing fit. Wade walked over to the bed and got Booboo down. He would rather sleep in a dry bed. He really didn't want to smell like wet dog while sleeping.

Zoe was finally able to get her back into the tub and rinsed off. Wade gave her an old towel to dry her off with. Zoe went to work on getting the cuts taken care of. Emma took to playing with Booboo. Zoe stripped the sheets and blankets off the bed and got new ones to put on. Wade had helped her.

"You have the rest of the night off?" Zoe asked tucking a corner of the sheet under the mattress. They had already went in and had ate dinner with Wade at the Rammer Jammer a few hours ago.

"Yea, with my hand and all," Wade responded pulling the blanket up. Zoe sat on the bed and watched Emma roll over trying to teach Booboo the trick. "She's going to get bigger, she's only a puppy. About 4 months old," Wade informed Zoe. She had figured as much. "She'll be a good hunting dog too." Zoe rolled her eyes at that.

"She is your daughter's dog. You gotta ask her if she wants you to use her for hunting," Zoe informed him.

"She's a springer spaniel!" Wade stated like it was that obvious that he would train to hunt because of the breed of dog she was.

"Take it up with her," Zoe told him pointing to Emma, who was still rolling on the floor. Booboo was pulling on Emma's pant leg, making her laugh. "It seems she now, has a new best friend."

"That means I need a new friend too," Wade pouted.

"You have plenty of friends, you want a new one, go play Booboo," Zoe told him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of something else," Wade said moving to kiss her neck. Zoe bit her lip relishing in the feeling of his lips and tongue on her neck. She gently shoved him off, she captured his lips with her own.

"We can't, Wade," Zoe told him with her own small whine.

"I know," Wade sighed. Zoe laid down resting her head on his chest.

"It sucks, but we can find a way around it. Emma has group tomorrow afternoon. I've got the day off. All I need to do is get Booboo to the vet in the morning. You can take a small break between your shift at the Rammer Jammer and remodeling the carriage house," Zoe suggested, letting her hand travel under his shirt.

"How can I refuse that offer?" Wade asked with a wink. "I'm gonna get Booboo outside before she goes all over the floor," Wade announced seeing the dog start to sniff around. Zoe got off the bed getting Emma ready for bed.

"Booboo, sleep with me?" Emma asked getting under her blanket.

"I guess if she jumps in your bed with you, she can stay." Zoe kissed her daughter's head. She walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed herself.

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Emma was out cold, Booboo was using Emma's legs as a pillow. Zoe smiled getting into bed. Wade pulled her close kissing her.

"For the record, if Booboo needs outside in the night, you get to take her out. Make sure Burt Reynolds, doesn't eat her as a midnight snack," Zoe yawned curling into his side.

Come morning Wade didn't want to get out of bed. Booboo had been up and to the door all night long. Even if she didn't need to go, she still wanted out because she heard a noise or smelt something. He couldn't take another night of it. He was a bit slow and sluggish at work.

"Late night?" Wade picked his head up from the table he was supposed to be wiping clean.

"Never ever get a puppy," Wade advised pushing himself from the chair he sat in. "Babies are supposed to be tough at night. I can handle that, I think, but that damn dog is a whole new level of nightmare. In and out all night long," Wade complained.

"Where'd you get a dog from?" Lemon asked amused.

"The stray puppy out back followed me home and Emma had to keep her. I did help a bit in keeping her," Wade informed her. "Zoe took her to the vet or plans to at some point."

"The dog or Emma?" Lemon asked in a teasing way. She got a hard glare from Wade. She had seriously crossed a line.

"Don't ever joke about my daughter again," Wade growled storming off. He was tired and when it came to his daughter no one was going to make jokes, harmless or not.

With Zoe and Emma they stopped at a pet store to get Booboo some stuff. Emma picked out a purple plaid collar and leash. Emma even begged for some puppy treats and toys. Zoe gave in not wanting Emma's toys to get chewed up. Emma also picked a dog bed out, Zoe wasn't sure if the dog would ever use it, but felt that Booboo needed a bed of her own. They picked up some dog shampoo, a brush, puppy food, water and food dishes.

"That should be everything," Zoe said looking over everything in the cart. She glanced at the self's making sure she had indeed got everything for their new pet.

"Good, let's go!" Emma started to pull on the cart. She didn't want her puppy to be stuck in the car while they shopped. Zoe had insured her that nothing would happen to Booboo. But Emma wasn't having any of it. Zoe shook her head and they headed to the check out. Zoe wasn't surprised to see the final price for everything. A dog was expensive. And she could only guess the vet bill was only gonna be bigger.

Emma was happy to see that Booboo was looking out the window and wagged her little tail seeing her. Zoe got everything into the trunk of the car and then proceeded to buckle Emma in. Zoe got the collar and leash out of its confines and got the collar put around Booboo's neck.

Emma sat paranoid on a chair waiting for them to bring Booboo back out to her. They took her to the back to give her all the shots she needed and to take care of the cuts on her legs.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lyons, call me Judson." Zoe smiled politely at the man who entered the exam room they were waiting in. "She's good as new, at least she should be in a couple weeks."

"Thank you," Zoe told him. "Anything we need to do at home?"

"Clean the cuts in a few days and keep clean bandages on the cuts."

"Ok," Zoe replied clipping the leash back on Booboo. Emma took the leash and started to look Booboo over.

"Cute kid," Judson said looking up from the clip board in his hand. Zoe gave him a weird smile. She could see that the man was flirting with her but she wasn't interested.

"Thanks, come on sweetie, let's get Booboo home." Emma walked out having a bit of trouble keeping the rambunctious puppy under control. They stopped at the counter so Zoe could pay the bill and set up another appointment in a few weeks.


End file.
